UN KENT EN CASA DE LOS WAYNE
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Clark dejará unos días a Conner en casa de Bruce pensando que nada malo podría pasar en tan solo 4 días. Este fic contiene spank / nalgadas paternales. Si no es de su agrado, no pierda su tiempo leyéndolo. Fic de 14 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**UN KENT EN LA MANSIÓN WAYNE**

Clark Kent no era un tipo que disfrutara de muchas vacaciones, lo cierto es que jamás había tenido unas vacaciones. Sí que había tenido periodos en que no había de ir al trabajo o a la universidad o a la escuela. Pero lo que la mayoría entienden por vacaciones, eso de hacer las maletas e ir a otro sitio a relajarse y disfrutar del tiempo de ocio, de eso, de eso no había tenido. Para la mentalidad de Clark Kent eso de las vacaciones era algo demasiado banal. Pero hacía un año que Lois y él se habían ido a vivir juntos y Lois le había dicho que al menos 4 días deberían tomarse para estar los dos solo, como el resto de parejas, debían hacer alguna escapada romántica de vez en cuando. Y si había algo que debilitara más que la criptonita a Clark Kent eso era ver a Lois triste. Así que finalmente accedió a hacer esa escapada. La escapada iba a ser a finales de mayo coincidiendo con su aniversario. Clark no esperaba que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, pero pasó y solo quedaba una semana para la esperada escapada romántica.

No fue hasta que Lois, le preguntó si Conner se iba aquedar con Martha y Jonathan que Clark cayó en el pequeño detalle que ahora era padre y que si se iban de viaje romántico se suponía que Conner no iría con ellos. Clark primero pensó en dejarlo solo, al fin y al cabo no era ningún bebé, pero a Lois casi le da un ataque cuando Clark se lo dijo. Así que llamó a sus padres. Pero Clark no tenía suerte, justo ese fin de semana sus padres también estaría fuera visitando a las hermanas de Martha. Fue la misma Lois que le dijo que lo dejara con alguno de sus amigos. Los amigos están para eso. Lois le sugirió dejar a Conner con Barry. Pero Conner no confiaba mucho que Barry pudiera mantener a raya a Conner. A veces era más crío que el propio Wally. Así que Lois no dudó en decirle que llamara a Bruce, total él estaba rodeado de adolescente hiperactivos, no le vendría de uno. Pero no era un secreto que Richard y Conner no eran precisamente carne y uña. Así que después de hablar con Bruce y asegurarse que no sería ningún problema que Conner pasará con ellos 4 días, Clark le dijo a Conner que esos 4 días los pasaría en la mansión Wayne con Bruce y los chicos. La respuesta de Conner por supuesto no fue nada favorable. Primero alegó que era mayorcito para tener niñeras y que si Lois y él querían tomarse unos días, perfecto, qué no necesitaba que lo dejara al cargo de nadie. Al fin y al cabo él se dedicaba a salvar la vida de la gente y a mantener la paz, así que era más que capaz de pasar 4 días solo. Y aunque Clark era de la misma opinión sabía que de hacerlo Lois, sus padres y la mayoría de amigos se le echarían al cuello. Por lo visto no se puede dejar a un adolescente solo en casa aunque sea un superhéroe.

Conner estaba ofendido por que Clark creía que necesitaba de niñera y estaba molesto porque aunque respetaba mucho a Batman sabía que Bruce llevaba a sus chicos a golpe de silbato prácticamente. Conner había envidiado mucho a Jason y a Dick por la relación que tenían con Bruce, pero ahora que al fin Clark parecía haber entendido que él no era un arma y había empezado a acercarse a él, no envidiaba tanto al relación de sus colegas con su padre. Clark estaba bastante bien, se interesaba por él peor no lo agobiaba, mientras que él no se pasara de la raya (como decía Clark) lo dejaba vivir a su aire. Y en parte por eso le chocó tanto que Clark no le dejara solo en casa esos 4 días. Seguro que sus abuelos o Lois tenían algo que ver en esa decisión. Clark y Conner tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte los días previos a la escapada. Llagando al punto que la misma mañana previa a su salida, Clark tuvo que darle unas buenas palmadas a Conner por insolente. Algo en el fuero interno le decía a Clark que no era buena idea dejar a Conner con Bruce estando en ese estado tan pésimo de humor. Pero ya no le quedaba otra, ya se lo había dicho a Bruce y a Conner y Lois no le aceptaría que se lo llevasen con ellos.

Así que el miércoles a las ocho de la noche Clark, Lois y Conner picaban a la puerta de los Wayne. Fue Tim el que los abrió, el niño le encantaba tener visita, y era el único (aparte de Bruce) que parecía estar contento que Conner fuera a pasar 4 días con ellos.

**- SEÑORITO DRAKE ¿Cuántas veces le tendré que repetir que tenemos criados que abren las puertas**? (dijo Alfred saliendo detrás de un muchacho de unos 12 años).

-** Lo siento, Alfred** (dijo felizmente mientras se rascaba la cabeza). **Pero es que sabía que era Conner. Conner **(dijo tirando de Conner de la mano)** ven, te enseño mi habitación **(dijo arrastrando al chico al piso de arriba) **tengo un montón de juegos, chulísimos.**

- **Tim** (salió Bruce a recibir a Clark, Lois y Conner)** deja a Conner, ya se lo enseñarás luego ¿Por qué no agarras su bolsa y la dejas en la habitación de invitados que Alfred ha preparado para él?** (dijo Bruce sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo).

- **Vale** (y muy dispuesto Tim le arrebató la bolsa a Conner y subió las escaleras).

-** Niños** (negó con la cabeza y sonrió) - **Bueno pasad **(Conner se quedó parado de ver un Bruce tan relajado, él estaba acostumbrado a la pose distante de Batman).** ¿Y qué ya estáis preparados para la escapadita?** (dijo Bruce poniendo una mano sobre el hombre en Clark).

- **Sí, en cuanto dejemos a Conner, nos vamos para la cabaña. Por cierto, gracias.**

**- Ni lo menciones** (Conner se quedó parado, no sabía que Bruce y Clark fueran tan cercanos).

**- Bruce, te echamos de menos en la fiesta de los premios para la prensa de este año. **

**- Lo lamento, me perdí tu premio, lo sé, iba a ir, pero me salió un imprevisto.**

**- ¿Un imprevisto nocturno? **(dijo Lois sonriendo con picardía).

- **No, que va, Tim se puso enfermo y me tuve que quedar en casa.**

**- Bueno, no te perdiste gran cosa, fue bastante aburrida** (dijo Clark).

-** No es lo que yo he oído** (dijo sonriendo Bruce y Lois y Clark también sonrieron. Conner aún estaba alucinando de la relación que había entre ellos y Bruce)**. ¿Qué Conner? ¿Nervioso por pasar 4 días lejos de tu padre?** (Bruce no perdía la ocasión para decir eso de "tu padre").

- **Antes estaba solo. No es una gran cosa.**

**- Ya, bueno, los chicos de tu edad os gusta haceros los tipos duros, tengo a dos ahí dentro** (refiriéndose a una sala que estaba cerrada) **que se niegan a que los acompañe a la escuela.**

**- Por que yo ya no voy a la escuela, sino a la facultad, papá** (dijo Dick detrás de Bruce).

- **¿Dick? ¿No estabas viendo la tele con Jason y Damian?**

**- No, Jason y yo estábamos en el garaje arreglando una vieja moto.**

**- Dick, lleva a nuestros invitados al comedor, yo ahora vengo** (dijo poniendo una mueca de disgusto) **¿Me disculpáis un minutito?**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Ey Dick ¿Cómo te va la universidad?** (le preguntó Clark mientras caminaba hacia el salón comedor donde iban a cenar. Justo hacía dos meses que Dick había empezado la universidad y Bruce parecía bastante inquieto porque no sabía si el chico encajaría bien en la vida universitaria.)

**- Bien, bien, mejor de lo que esperaba.**

**- ¿Y qué tal llevas lo de vivir fuera del nido?** (dijo Lois)

- **Yo lo llevo mejor que papá jajaja**

**- Sí, siempre es peor para los padres. Cuando yo me fui, mi madre me hacía llamarla cada día **(dijo Clark de una forma muy fraternal. Conner se daba cuenta que en esos últimos mese que había vivido con Clark no se había interesado mucho en la vida de él. Solo sabía que trabajaba en el periódico y que Lois era su prometida).** Pero estamos a miércoles ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Esta noche hay ronda. Y papá me ha pedido que les ayude. **

**- Conner también podría echaros una mano ¿Qué te parece Conner? **(dijo Clark mirando a su hijo que llevaba todo el rato muy callado)

- **Sí, claro **(dijo aún un poco confuso).

**- Conner ¿Tú estás en el curso de Jason, verdad? **(dijo Dick intentando ser un buen anfitrión).

**- Sí, vamos juntos a química y literatura inglesa. **

**- Jason me comentó que sueles ir con el grupito de Megan y Artemis ¿no?**

- **Sí** (dijo muy seco. Clark y Lois se pusieron también algo tenso al ver con la sequedad que contestaba Conner).

**- Haces bien, las chicas suelen tener más cabeza que los chicos, al menos no te ajuntas con Roy, como el cafre de mi hermano. Si papá creía ya que Wally me llevaba siempre por el mal camino imagínate que piensa de la unión esa que han hecho esos dos, nada bueno sale cuando están juntos jajajaja.**

**- No he tratado mucho con Roy, no sé que decirte **(dijo Conner aún más seco, cosa que era cierta, él era más amigo de Artemis).

- **Bueno sentaros **(dijo un poco chafado de tantos vasos de agua fría que le estaba lanzando Conner), **mi padre, vendrá en seguida** (todos se sentaron en la mesa. Al cabo de unos segundos Tim llegó corriendo y se sentó justo al lado de Conner).

- **¡Hola, Conner!** (le volvió a saludar como un cachorrito dando saltos para que jueguen con él).

- **Hola** (dijo educadamente pero muy seco).

**- Alfred me ha dicho que ha hecho cena de gala. Pero no tenemos que llevar traje, a que mola ¿Eh? Yo odio llevar traje ¿A ti te gusta?** (Tim hablaba a mil revoluciones, estaba muy excitado, porque Tim admiraba mucho a todos los miembros de la liga).

- **Tim, no atosigues a Conner. Va a estar 4 días aquí, vas tener mucho tiempo a lo podrás atosigarlo a preguntas.**

**- Yo no le estoy atosigando, Dick** (Tim protestó y se puso de morros).

- **Jajaja** (se rieron Lois y Clark). **Ey Tim, ya me ha dicho Bruce que has sido el primero de tu clase **(dijo Lois).

- **Sí** (dijo volviendo a sonreír). **Y papá me ha prometido que si sigo así, de aquí dos empezará a entrenarme a mí también. **

**- Vaya, Bruce quiere hacerse con un pequeño ejército ¿No?** (dijo Clark riendo).

- **No. Porque Dick ya no es Robin y Jason dentro de tres años irá también a la universidad **(Dick puso una mueca de incredibilidad), **así que alguien tendrá que ayudar a papá.**

**- JAJAJA ¿Y a Damian? ¿A Damian cuando lo entrenará?** (y vio como se hacía un incómodo silencio)

**- Ese demonio viene entrenado de serie, Lois** (dijo Jason acercándose a Lois dándole un beso en la mejilla. Aquello le hizo abrir la boca a Conner. Que eso sí que no se lo esperaba).

**- Hola Jason** (le sonrió Lois)** ¿Dónde te escondías? Ya pensé que no querías vernos.**

**- Al feo de tu novio, no mucho, pero imperdonable que vinieras a casa y no te saludara. Estábamos con una moto. He tenido que subir cambiarme. No sé cómo se lo hace ese estirado** (mirando a Dick)** pero yo soy incapaz de meter las manos en un vehículo y no ensuciarme. **

**- El feo de su novio va patearte el trasero sino dejas de tirarles los trastos a su novia delante de sus narices** (dijo bromeando Clark).

** - Hola Clark ¿Supongo que estás deseando perder a tu miniyo de vista, no?**

- **¡Jason!** (le riñó Dick. Jason simplemente hizo como si no fuera con él)

**- No me deshago de nada, Jason. Solo nos vamos 4 días. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que te puedas meter tú en un lío.**

**- Entonces, Clark no vais a estar mucho tiempo fuera** (dijo Bruce entrando en el salón con un niño de 7 años muy enfadado agarrado por el brazo).** Damian saluda a Clark y a Lois.**

**- Hola Clark y Lois** (dijo el niño muy enfadado. Bruce rodó los ojos)**.**

**- Damian esas no son maneras, y si alguien tiene que estar enfadado aquí, ese alguien soy yo. Anda y ve a saludar correctamente a nuestros invitados** (Damian miró a Bruce con puro odio, pero entonces Bruce solo alzó una sola ceja y el niño tragó saliva. Una sola ceja fue suficiente para que el niño tan bravo se convirtiera en un conejillo asustado).

**- Buenas noches Clark, buenas noches Lois** (dijo más educadamente)** espero que paséis una agradable velada con nosotros** (dijo casi tan pomposo como Alfred. Lois puso carita de estar enamorada de aquel pequeño gentleman).

- **Oooooh es una ricura** (dijo Lois) **anda Damian, ven que la tía Lois te dé un beso** (le dijo con ojitos de enamorada Lois. Damian rápidamente se giró y miró a su padre casi en pánico. Bruce sonrió maliciosamente)

**- Hijo ¿No has oído? Anda ve, y que Lois y Clark te den un beso y un abrazo.**

**- Clark no ha dicho nad**a (se apresuró a decir Damian, mientras Dick, Jason y el mismo Bruce hacían un esfuerzo titánico por contener la risa).

- **Pero Clark también quiere ese abrazo **(dijo Clark riendo. Damian le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a Clark, que logró incomodar al mismísimo hombre de acero. Realmente aquel chico era hijo de Bruce, era imposible negarlo).

**- Damiaaaaaaaaaan** (Bruce se puso serio de nuevo y el niño puso unos morros kilométricos pero fue a darle el beso y el abrazo a Lois y a Clark)**.**

**- Estoy seguro que Conner también quiere un abrazo jajaja** (dijo maliciosamente Jason. Dick se rio y Bruce les echó unas miraditas de esas de padre a sus dos chicos mayores).

- **Si ya estamos todos, podemos sentarnos a cenar ya** (dijo Bruce dando por zanjado la broma y todos se sentaron en sus sitios y el servicio empezó a traer la cena).


	3. Chapter 3

La cena fue mejor que la bienvenida, lo cierto es que Clark antes solía quedarse mucho por casa de Bruce pero des de que Lois y él se habían ido a vivir juntos como que las visitas se habían hecho más espaciadas y más breves. Clark estuvo bromeando con Dick durante toda la cena. También Jason se apuntó al "mano contra mano", e hizo equipo con Clark contra su hermanito "mister perfecto" Dick Grayson. Conner hasta ese momento pensó que Clark no se había acercado antes a él porque no le interesaban nada los adolescentes, vaya, que lo suyo era solo salvar al mundo, más o menos como él. Pero no era así Clark no era una persona distante, estaba ahí sentado, disfrutando de una cena con unos amigos, y reía, hacía bromas, incluso, a Conner le apreció verle hacer al mismísimo hombre de acero una mueca a Tim. Era cierto que en los últimos meses, desde que Clerk había tomado la decisión de ejercer un papel más activo en la vida de Conner, Clark se había comportado de una forma más cercana con él. Y eso no le desagradaba, pero verlo actuar así de natural con aquellos chicos le hizo sentir un poco celoso. Pero llegados a los postres, Conner ya se había auto-convencido que los celos eran cosa de niños y que él ahora mismo no podía quejarse por el trato que Clark le daba. Incluso a veces pecaba de sobreprotector, cosa que a Conner le agobiaba bastante.

Después del café. Bruce mandó a la cama a Tim y a Damian, que refunfuñando obedecieron no sin antes despedirse de Clark y de Lois y desear buenas noches a todos. Clark aprovechó que Bruce subió a arropar a los pequeños para darles las últimas indicaciones a Conner.

- **Conner, hijo, estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Pero quiero que te portes bien, que hagas caso a Bruce y que te comportes como el perfecto invitado ¿Entendiste?**

- **Sí, papá, entendí. Ya me lo has dicho 20 veces.**

- **Bueno, pues una más no estará de menos. Estaremos en esta cabaña** (dándole un papel con las indicaciones)**. Lois y yo llevamos nuestros teléfonos. Cualquier cosa, hijo, hablo en serio, lo que sea, nos llamas.**

- **Que si, papá** (dijo dando una larga respiración, porque ya era la millonésima vez que Clark se lo repetía).

- **Conner, hablo en serio, cualquier cosa. Sabes que en menos de un segundo puedo estar aquí.**

- **Papá, me las apañaba muy bien antes sin ti y podré a apañármelas 4 días sin que se acabe el mundo** (dijo ya cansado)** además no es como si estuviera solo, me has metido en la maldita casa de los von Trapp** (Clark no pudo más que reírse a ese comentario. Pero se puso de nuevo serio)

- **Conner, no quiero ni una queja de ti, como has dicho solo van a ser 4 días, así que espero que sepas comportarte esos 4 días. Nada de tonterías y nada de groserías.**

- **No seré desagradable, seré educado, lo juro** (dijo sonando mortalmente aburrido).

- **A eso mismo me refiero, nada de malas actitudes. Conozco a Bruce y sé que él y los chicos se van a desvivir en atenciones, así que lo mínimo es responderles con una buena cara y buenos modales.**

- **Que si papá, que no soy tan horrible como todos pensáis, sé comportarme como uno de ellos.**

- **Vale, pero no como Jason** (dijo rápidamente Clark. Conner solo arqueo una ceca ¿sabría Bruce el concepto que Clark tenía de su actual Robin?) **o Damian** (dijo al cabo de un rato).

- **Sí, vaya, que quieres que me comporte como Richard ¿no?** (dijo retorciendo el hocico. Ya que Conner no tragaba a Dick porque lo encontraba demasiado perfecto).

- **No estaría mal** (dijo ya un poco cansado también Clark).** Pero no. Hijo quiero que te comportes como Conner Kent, pero solo que seas un poco más amable ¿Vale?**

- **Si, lo seré, no sufras, ahora largaos ya, anda **(dijo empujando a Clark hacia fuera)

- **No tan a prisa, chico. Que me dejo a la novia jajaja**

- **Oh si, por favor, llévatela** (dijo con cara de horror. Clark le echó una mirada de reproche a Conner y Conner se dio cuenta que había metido un poco la pata e intentó arreglarlo) **que con la fama de playboy que tiene Bruce no sería bueno dejarla sola aquí. Además ya oíste a Jason está esperando al más pequeña oportunidad para levantarte la novia jajaja** (forzó una risa que se notaba que era forzada pero que Clark agradeció el intento de Conner por no resultar tan intenso).

- **Sí, ya nos vamos, no sufras, hijo. De verdad ahora me siento algo dolido, parce que estés deseando quitarnos de tu vista **(Conner sonrió pícaramente y Clark lo despeinó todo riéndose) **granujilla, ya vas a ver jajaja** (en ese momento salieron Bruce y Lois del salón hablando de la cabaña).

- **Ey vosotros dos, parad **(dijo Lois sonriendo feliz) **¿Qué va a pensar Bruce?**

- **Empezó él **(dijeron los dos a la vez y apuntándose el uno al otro en simultáneo, cosa que hizo que Lois y Bruce se desternillasen de risa).

- **Bueno Bruce, aquí te dejo al chico, es todo tuyo los próximos 4 días. Ya le he dicho que se comporte **(y miró muy seriamente a Conner),** pero si se pasa de listo o te da problemas tienes mi permiso para** (y Clark a supervelocidad fue hasta su coche sacó del maletero un maletín blindado y regresó al recibidor delos Wayne y le entregó el maletín a Bruce) **usar la pala de mi padre **(Conner abrió mucho los ojos y después miró a Clark sin acabarlo de entender). **No sufras hijo, Sé que te comportarás** (dijo dándole dos cachetes cariñosos en la mejilla)**. Venga cariño** (y le ofreció el brazo a Lois para que se agarrara a él)** nos vamos ya, que tenemos una escapada romántica aguardando y Conner y ame ha dicho las ganas que tiene de perdernos de vista. Hasta dentro de 4 días, hijo **(dijo riendo aún Clark porque su hijo no había salido aún del aturdimiento de ver cómo le entregaba la pala de Jonathan a Bruce. Una vez Lois y Clark se hubieron ido. Bruce le pasó el brazo por encima a Conner).

- **Tranquilo Conner, sé perfectamente que no la tendré que usar, tu padre **(volvió a remarcar lo de tu padre, el hacía feliz decirlo)** solo lo ha hecho para recordarte que te debes de comportar. No se lo tengas en cuenta, todos los padres sufrimos cuando tenemos que estar lejos de nuestros pequeños.**

- **Yo no soy pequeño. **

- **Tienes meses Conner** (sonreía Bruce), **si nos ponemos quisquillosos hasta Damian es mayor que tú.**

- **Estás sonriendo.**

- **Si, lo hago mucho.**

- **No, no es cierto, nunca antes te había visto.**

- **Nunca antes habías estado en mi casa. **

- **Pero ni Dick ni Jason nunca dijeron nada de que fueras así.**

- **¿Qué fuera cómo? **(dijo Bruce alzando una ceja).

- **Olvídalo ¿Y mi habitación?**

- **Ahora te la enseñaré. Por cierto sé perfectamente que mis hijos me describen como un sargento de hierro. Y probablemente alguna vez me comporte así, pero esta es mi casa, mi hogar y mi familia. ¿No pretenderías que fuera el caballero oscuro las 24 horas del día? ¿Es Clark las 24 horas del día Superman?**

- **No, pero **(de repente se sintió muy estúpido)**…da igual. **

- **Te enseñaré la habitación** (dijo aguantándose la risa, Conner podía resultar tan inocente como Tim aunque tuviera la misma pose de arrogante y chulo que Jason). **Después si te apetece acompañarnos, los chicos y yo vamos a ir de patrulla. **

- **Por supuesto** (por primera vez en toda la noche Conner sonrió sinceramente).

- **Muy bien, vamos arriba. **

Y así fue como Conner empezó lo que iban a ser 4 días en la mansión Wayne.


	4. Chapter 4

La patrulla de aquella noche fue fantástica no había nada como contar con los superpoderes de Superboy para mantener a los delincuentes a raya. Además a diferencia del resto del tiempo, cuando Conner era Superboy parecía más relajado incluso era capaz de hacer alguna broma inocente con Batman o Robin. Conner tenía un sentido del deber y del trabajo muy fuerte, tal y como lo tenían Nightwing y Robin. Que cuando se enfundaban el tarje dejaban de ser unos adolescentes y se convertían en los vigilantes de la noche de Gotham. Esa era la razón por la que Dick con solo 13 años pasó a formar parte de los Jóvenes Titanes y Jason, a pesar de su pasado y de toda su actitud, fuera uno de los mejores miembros de la joven liga de la justicia.

No había nada que reprochar de ninguno de los tres jóvenes héroes. Eran trabajadores, sacrificados, con un gran sentido del deber y del bien y bien dispuestos. Tanto Batman como Superman tenían mucho por lo cual sentirse orgullosos de sus protegidos. Aunque Nightwing hacía ya un año que había dejado de volar bajo el manto protector de Batman, Batman seguía sintiéndose muy orgulloso de él. Atrás habían quedado ya las pequeñas discrepancias y reproches iniciales con su tutor que llevaron a Dick Grayson a abandonar el traje de Robin y tomar su propio rumbo. Ahora una vez superado, y sobre todo aceptado, la separación, Nightwing y Batman podían colaborar de vez en cuando, como aquella noche. Porque ante todo eran una familia.

Superboy observaba la dinámica de aquel trío, y esperaba que algún día su relación con Superman fuera más como la que había entre Nightwing y Batman que la que había entre Batman y Robin. Porque aunque Jason se transformase cuando se ponía el traje, se podía ver cierta relación de maestro/aprendiz entre ellos. En cambio entre Batman y Nightwing era una relación de iguales. Lo que no sabía Superboy es que a Dick le había llevado años lograr que su padre no lo viera como un pajarillo indefenso al cual enseñar a volar. Es más, su padre aún no aprobaba muchas de las decisiones que él tomaba, sobre todo como Dick Grayson, pero había logrado un pacto de no inmiscuirse demasiado en su vida privada ahora que ya no vivía en la mansión Wayne.

Cuando regresaron de la ronda, todos estaban agotados, Conner no mucho, pero igualmente la acción se había acabado así que lo mejor sería retirarse y descansar. Conner ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de la batcueva cuando se giró para comprobar que estaba solo. Jason y Dick estaban sentados encima de una especie de camilla de autopsias y Bruce y ellos estaban repasando todo lo que habían hecho esa noche, buscando formas en que sus actos y reacciones podrían haber sido más eficaces y eficientes. Estaba claro que al no tener superpoderes, debían esforzarse mucho más, pero no imaginó que hasta ese punto de obsesión. Conner los dejó solos y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó al despacho de Bruce vio un bulto acostado en el sillón, que de repente se puso de pie, al encender la luz. Era Damian.

- **Ah, eres tú** (dijo enfadado Damian).

**- Sí, tu padre y hermanos, están aún abajo, seguro que suben enseguida.**

**- No son mis hermanos** (dijo muy seco Damian. Conner no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, tanto Dick como Jason y Tim se veían tan familiares, así que ese tipo de respuesta lo dejó helado, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado lo que un mocoso pudiera decir).

**- Lo que tú digas **(dijo Conner y dejó al niño allí y se fue a acostar).

Al cabo de una hora subieron Jason, que se caía de sueño y Dick, con Bruce detrás. En cuanto la portezuela de la entrada secreta a la batcueva se abrió, Damian volvió a despertar y ponerse de píe. Dick al verlo respiró hondo y agarró a Jason por la nuca y lo sacó del despacho de su padre.

**- Damian ¿Qué haces despierto aquí abajo?** (dijo derrotado Bruce que solo mirándolo sabía perfectamente que Damian tenía ganas de discutir**) Sabes que no tienes permiso para entrar en mi despacho si no estoy.**

**- Estaba esperándote.**

- **Bueno, ya estoy aquí **(dijo intentando no perder la paciencia con el niño).

**- Superboy ni es de la familia y ha ido a patrullar con vosotros, debí ser yo.**

- **Damian, ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, eres muy pequeño, tú céntrate en tener una infancia feliz** (dijo con un tono de voz muy tierno para venir del hombre murciélago) **y cuando seas mayor y crea que estés preparado…**

**- Soy mejor que Tim** (le interrumpió enfadado Damian**), soy tan bueno como Jason, y mucho más listo que él.**

- **¡Damian Wayne al Ghul! Te he dicho ya muchas veces que no quiero oírte hablar así de tus hermanos** (Damian tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico en decir que esos dos perdedores no eran hermanos suyos. Pero había aprendido a las malas que debía morderse la lengua cuando se refería sobre su opinión sobre Jason o Tim). **Es tarde, estás cansado, vamos a la cama** (dijo amarrándole de la mano).

**- ¡Yo no estoy cansado!** (dijo muy enfadado Damian).

**- Pues si tú no lo estás, yo sí, hijo** (dijo Bruce un poco más serio).

- **Si yo te ayudara, no estarías tan cansado. Padre, soy tu heredero, soy tu legitimo sucesor debería ser yo quien fuera a patrullar y no ese** (refiriéndose con desprecio a Jason).

**- Damian, tienes 7 años, no voy a llevarte conmigo a patrullar, olvídalo. Y si vuelves a hablar de alguno de tus hermanos de esa manera te daré motivos para quejarte de verdad** (dijo en un tono más propio de Batman que de Bruce Wayne).

**- Te estás equivocando, padre** (dijo poniendo morros).

**- Pues en mi vida he tenido las cosas más claras, hijo. No vas a patrullar hasta que yo crea que estás preparado.**

**- ¡Pero lo estoy! Solo déjame que te lo demuestre, una oportunidad, padre, solo una y te demostraré que estoy preparado** (dijo muy terco Damian).

**- Tendrás tu oportunidad cuando crea que estás preparado. Mientras tanto no quiero volver a discutir sobre esto.**

**- ¡NO! **(le chilló dando un pisotón en el suelo de pura impotencia. Bruce se puso muy serio y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos). **No me asustas** (dijo Damian que ya no pensaba con claridad solo estaba enfadado con su padre porque no le dejaba patrullar con él)

**- Pues debería** (dijo en un tono de voz frío y tenebroso. Damian tragó saliva pero no se achicó y siguió mostrándose muy beligerante. Entonces Bruce dio un paso hacia delante y Damian se cubrió con ambas manos el trasero**). Hijo, tú última oportunidad ¿Vamos a la cama o tengo que calentarte a las** (y se miró el reloj**) a las 04:26 de la madrugada?** (Damian apretó fuerte la mandíbula y resopló por las narices, pero le dio la mano de nuevo la mano a su padre para subir a acostarse) **Buena decisión, hijo** (dijo aún molesto Bruce, pero se relajó al ver que el niño parecía que se había dado por rendido y lo acompañó hasta su dormitorio donde lo arropó y después de darle un beso en la frente le deseo dulces sueño).


	5. Chapter 5

Conner que debido a su superoído había oído la conversación entre Damian y Bruce se quedó parado de las agallas que tenía el mocoso para hablarle así a Batman. Ni siquiera él que tenía todos esos superpoderes se habría atrevido a plantarle cara a Batman. También se sorprendió que Bruce no le diera unas buenas palmaditas en el trasero a Damian por insolente. Conner le había visto más de una vez darle callejones a Jason y alguna que otra palmada bien dura en el trasero. ¿Quizás sí que hiciera una distinción por ser Damian su hijo biológico y los demás solo adoptivos? Conner se imaginó que así sería como le vería Clark a él, como un hijo adoptivo, y que cuando tuviera su propia prole con Lois se mostraría más frío con él. Al fin y al cabo él no pidió que lo clonaran, no tenía ninguna responsabilidad para con él. Aunque Clark le dijera que se había equivocado y que realmente era su padre y responsable de él. Conner finalmente, cuando la mansión Wayne se quedó en silencio, se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el bullicio de una casa llena de críos despertó a Conner, que se hacía cruces de lo ruidosos que podían resultar Jason y Damon. Poco a poco se vistió y bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina donde estaban todos ya desayunando.

**- Conner, te he guardado un sitio** (dijo Tim enseñándole el taburete de su lado. Damian estaba aún enfurruñado comiendo su avena y Dick estaba leyendo un libro mientras mordisqueaba distraído una tostada. Jason hablaba por teléfono con alguien y Bruce leía la prensa.).

**- Gracias **(dijo secamente Conner y se sentó. Alfred le puso un plato con un desayuno completo delante). **Gracias** (le agradeció también al mayordomo. Eso que lo sirvieran era algo totalmente nuevo para él y lo incomodaba un poco. Bruce bajó el periódico, le cerró el libro a Dick, que puso una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada).

**- Jason, cuelga.**

**- Un segundo **(le dijo Jason sin ni mirarlo)

**- Jason **(le avisó de nuevo pero esta vez más serio y alzando una ceja).

**- Luego te llamo **(dijo Jason, colgó y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón). **Jason, siéntate a la mesa **(al ver que el chico agarraba el cuenco de cereales y empezaba a desayunar de pie). **Bueno, cuando acabemos de desayunar os dejaré en la escuela ¿Os apetece hacer algo esta tarde?**

**- ¿Podemos echar unas canastas?** (dijo Tim sonriendo Bruce le sonrió y asintió)**.**

**- Yo he quedado **(dijo Jason y al ver la cara de su padre se dispuso a dar una explicación un poco más amplia),** tenemos un trabajo de audiovisuales y tenemos que reunirnos.**

**- ¿Damian? **(Bruce miró al benjamín de la casa que seguía de morros).

**- Podemos entrenar un poco. Algunos lo pueden necesitar **(dijo mirando con recelo a Tim. Tim que no tenía ni pizca de malicia sonrió a su padre).

**- Sí, sería divertido ¿Conner te entrenarás con nosotros, verdad? **(dijo Tim que ignoraba el duelo de miradas que estaba sosteniendo su padre y Damian, o si no lo ignoraba simplemente no les hacía ni caso).

**- Sí ¿Por qué no?**

**- Pero no puedes usar tus super poderes, sino no sería justo.**

**- Sí, conozco las normas **(aunque no era su pareja de equipo favorita Superboy había entrenado alguna vez con Robin).

**- ¿Dick? ¿Vendrás después de la universidad?**

**- No **(contestó un poco más seco de lo que esperaba).** Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos el sábado **(Dick sabía que debía guardar las distancias con su padre porque a la más mínima se vería de nuevo viviendo en casa y volviendo a la rutina de siempre. Y si se había marchado era para dejar claro que ya era mayor para vivir por su cuenta y tomar sus propias decisiones)**.**

**- Si, jajaja cosas jajajaja **(empezó a reír maliciosamente Jason. Que conociendo a su hermano pensó que esas cosas seguro que llevaban faldas. Dick le dio un collejón)

**- Auuu papá, Dick me pegó **(se quejó imitando la voz de un niño pequeño)

**- Madura **(le dijo Dick a Jason).

**- Respira **(le contestó Jason).

**- ¡Chicos! Estamos en la mesa aún, y tenemos invitados **(les amonestó Bruce).

**- Ha empezado él **(dijo Jason. Dick puso cara de no creérselo)**.**

**- Chicos **(les advirtió una vez más, y los dejaron de hacer el idiota. Bueno Jason dejó de hacer el idiota y Dick continuó desayunando).** Jason y ese grupo de trabajo…¿Por quienes está formado?** (Dick y Damian sonrieron maliciosamente y Tim puso cara de circunstancias).

**- Por el joker, dos caras y el pingüino **(dijo rodando los ojos).** Por mis compañero de clase, papá. ¿Por quién sino?**

**- ¿Qué compañeros, Jason?** (dijo sonando esta vez un poco irritado. Jason solo se encogió de hombros**) ¿Jason? **(y alzó una ceja).

**- Por Cassy** (aka batgirl)** , Gar **(aka beastboy) **y…Roy **(aka redarrow) (dijo mordiéndose el labio superior. A Conner no se le escapaba que algo pasaba ahí).

**- ¿En casa de quien os reuniréis?** (dijo más molesto Bruce).

**- Aún no hemos decidido nada, quizás nos quedemos en la escuela.**

**- Jason** (dijo alzando una ceja).

**- En casa de Roy.**

- **No** (dijo un no rotundo Bruce)

**- Pero papá** (empezó a protestar Jason).

**- He dicho que no. Oli NO estará en casa ¿Me equivocó?** (Jason bajó la mirada) **y la última vez que os quedaste solos en casa destruiste media ala de la mansión Queen.**

**- De eso ya hace mucho, solo tú te acuerdas.**

**- Estoy seguro que la madre de Oli, también **(Tim, Jason y Dick se rieron, cosa que hizo que Bruce se pusiera más furioso).

**- Yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte **(y los tres bajaron la cabeza).** Si tenéis que hacer ese trabajo, os podéis reunir aquí, sino no hay permiso.**

**- Pero papá, eso es injusto. Es para el instituto **(protestó Jason poniendo pucheros).

**- Si es para el instituto, tus compañeros seguro que no tendrán problemas en reunirse donde sea, y esta casa es grande y tenemos de todo.**

**- Pero ya habíamos quedado en casa de Roy.**

**- Si no están Oli o Dinah, mi respuesta sigue siendo NO.**

**- Pero papá tenemos 15 no 4 años, podemos quedarnos en una casa sin niñeras **(Jason protestó indignado)

**- NO **(respondió muy serio Bruce)

**- Es para la escuela **(Jason se esforzaba en hacerle entender)

**- NO **(sin ni escucharlo).

**- ¡Joder! ¡Quieres parar de decir NO y escucharme! **(dijo Jason dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa. Fue decir eso y todos mirar con horror a Bruce y a Jason, incluido Conner. Bruce se levantó de la mesa y Jason se echó hacía atrás en la silla).

**-** **Hijo. Si te crees porque tengamos invitados te voy a permitir hablarme de esa manera es que no me conoces aún bien **(dijo haciendo que todos se pusieran a temblar, Conner incluido aunque no iba para nada con él).

**- Lo-lo-lo siento pa-papá** (tartamudeó Jason, Conner abrió mucho los ojos nunca había visto a Jason amilanarse con nadie. Bruce echó una rápida mirada a Conner y después volvió a mirar a Jason).

**- Que no se vuelva a repetir **(dijo mortalmente serio y volvió a sentarse en su sitio. Dick lo miró incrédulo. ¿Realmente su padre había dejado la pataleta de Jason con un solo "que no se vuelva a repetir"?).

**- No, señor **(dijo muy comedido Jason).

**- Después de clase vendrás directo a casa. Si quieres puedes traer a tus amigos para hacer ese trabajo **(sentenció Bruce mirando muy fijamente a Jason).

**- Sí, señor **(Jason estaba enfadado porque habían planeado pasar la tarde haciendo el cafre con sus amigos por el centro. Y ahora por culpa de su padre se iba a quedar encerrado en casa mientras los demás se lo pasaban bien. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, pero sabía que si le replicaba una sola vez más a su padre, Bruce iba a zurrarlo allí mismo delante de Conner. Y eso sí que no lo podía consentir, así que se mordió la lengua y asintió).


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos acabaron de desayunar en más o menos calma. Bruce llevó a los pequeños a la escuela mientras que Dick aprovechó y dejó a Jason y a Conner en el instituto ya que le venía de paso. Justo antes de salir del coche Dick le dio un consejo a su hermano "sé lo que estás pensando y no lo hagas" Jason le puso una mueca de asco y se metió corriendo hacia el instituto. Conner lo miró extrañado y le preguntó a que venía eso. Dick le dijo que se apostaba su mejor moto a que su hermano esa tarde no iría directo a casa. Seguro que había mal interpretado el gesto de Bruce en el desayuno y pensaba que porque estaba Conner en casa su padre no lo iba a zurrar. Pero el chico era realmente estúpido si pensaba que podría desobedecer una orden directa de su padre y salirse de rositas solo porque tenían invitados. Conner miró a Dick, y le dijo que ni Jason era tan estúpido. Dick solo se rió y arrancó el coche y se fue.

Conner camino de la primera clase, revisó su teléfono tenía un montón de mensajes de Lois y Clark, fue contestando a algunos, realmente era molesto que Clark lo tratase como un niño pequeño. No podía creérselo hacía unos meses lo ignoraba por completo y ahora estaba en plan mamá gallina. Apagó el teléfono y se sentó en su pupitre al lado de Megan.

Las clases no fueron ni especialmente buenas ni terriblemente malas, las típicas clases del jueves. Durante el almuerzo Artemis y Megan le estuvieron haciendo una especie de interrogatorio de cómo era la mansión Wayne y como era Bruce en casa. Conner no entendía a qué rayos venía tanta curiosidad por parte de las chicas. Bruce era como cualquier otro miembro de la liga, un tipo muy estresado con poco sentido del humor. Bueno como todos a excepción de Barry que siempre estaba de buen humor y dispuesto a hacer bromas.

A las cuatro cuando se acabaron las clases, Conner buscó a Jason para regresar juntos a casa, pero Jason estaba hablando con Roy y Gar. Conner afinó el oído y escuchó la conversación.

- **A Cassy no le dejan venir, me lo acaba de decir. Solo seremos nosotros tres** (dijo Gar).

- **Bueno, mejor, solo chicos, así no nos mirará mal cuando Jason haga algún comentario sobre las tetas de alguna chica.**

- **Roy, ese eres tú** (dijo Jason rodando los ojos).

- **No, eres tú** (dijo Roy sacándole la lengua como un niño pequeño, ya que le encantaba bromear con sus amigos Gar y Jason).

- **Soy los dos **(les dijo Gar riéndose).** ¿Y dónde vamos? ¿Al Boulevard o a la Posada? **(refiriéndose a los dos centros comerciales donde solían ir).

- **Al Boulevard, allí las chicas son más guapas** (dijo Jared, Roy y él chocaron los cinco).

- **Pues no sé diga más. Vamos en mi coche.**

- **Me encanta que Oliver te deje conducir** (le dijo Gar sonriendo).

- **Oli es un capullo pero no me quejaré por esto precisamente jajaja **(dijo Roy y los tres se fueron. Conner no se había fijado hasta entonces en la dinámica que tenían la mayoría de chicos con sus mentores. Realmente ninguno parecía muy contento de tenerlos. ¡Y él que se había pasado el último año intentando que Clark se fijara en él! ¿Quizás se hubiera precipitado? Pero aunque esa maldita escapada de 4 días y que le dejara en casa de los Wayne le había descolocado mucho. Conner sabía que Clark no se tomaba eso del mecenazgo tan a la tremenda como los demás).

- ** Conner **(le llamó Bruce bajándose del coche a la puerta del instituto).

- **¿Bruce? ¿Qué haces aquí? **(aquello le sorprendió bastante a Conner. Estaban en el instituto ningún padre acompañaba o recogía a sus hijos).

- **Tim, pensó que podíamos desviarnos para recogeros ¿Y Jason?** (la cara de Conner debió ser lo más parecido a un cuadro cubista, porque vio como bruce de repente se transformaba en Batman, pero sin necesidad de traje) **¿Se ha ido con sus amigos, verdad?** (dijo apretando fuerte los puños y los músculos de la mandíbula. Conner no dijo nada). **Sube** (le dijo muy seco Bruce y Conner subió al coche. Tim enseguida se movió para que "Superboy" pudiera sentarse a su lado. Bruce se subió en el coche y puso rumbo a la mansión de los Queen. Ese mocoso descarado se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine, mejor dicho, un cepillo).

Pero en casa de los Queen, no había nadie, para variar. Eso hizo que Bruce se enojara aún más. Bruce le preguntó a Conner si tenía idea de donde podría estar Jason. Y Conner por una extraña razón le mintió y le dijo que ni idea, que él también pensaba que se habría ido a casa de los Queen. Jason no le caía especialmente bien, pero eso o significaba que fuera a traicionarlo, eran del mismo equipo. Además eso fue lo que dijo Jason ¿no? Sino fuera porque se puso a espiarlo (cosa que está muy mal) no sabría que en verdad estaban en el centro comercial haciendo el holgazán mirando chicas.

Bruce condujo de nuevo a casa y nada más llegar hizo unas cuantas llamadas, una de ellas a Oliver Queen y la otras dos a Barbara Gordon (aka Oracle), que le confirmó que Cassy estaba con ella y a Steve (aka Mento) y Rita (aka Elasti-Girl) que le confirmaron que Gar estaba en casa de Roy haciendo un trabajo. Bruce les informó que se había pasado por casa de Oliver y que allí no había nadie. Conner puso una mueca de disgusto, eso era un golpe bajo por parte de Bruce, no debió chivarse a los tutores de Gar y Roy.

Bruce, no estaba de humor para entrenar en plan suave con los chicos, estaba realmente furioso con las agallas que tenía Jason. Y lo peor es que sabía que de no estar Conner allí lo más probable es que hubiera obedecido. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Cuando a Jason se le metíaalgo en la mollera era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Era terco y obstinado, era apasionado y sacrificado, era el chico que podía hacerle perder ese halo de frialdad y hacer que le hirviera la sangre. Pero también era el chico que lograba ponerle los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta que había algo más que la vida de batman. Jason con una sola sonrisa lo calmaba y lo traía de vuelta al mundo de los simples mortales. Pero últimamente había pocas de esas sonrisas.

Y el hecho que Damian no parara de meter cizaña durante el entrenamiento no ayudó a calmar los ánimos de Bruce.

- **Él e no merece ser Robin, nunca te obedece y prefiere estar por ahí con sus amigotes que aquí entrenando **(le dijo Damian mientras su padre le sujetaba los tobillos para hacer abdominales).

- **Damian, céntrate en tus ejercicios.**

- **Son abdominales, padre, no hay nada en que centrarse. Además él que está muy lejos de aquí no soy yo precisamente. Jason no se merece ser Robin, yo lo haría mejor.**

- **Damian, no es con Robin con quien estoy enfadado, sino con tu HERMANO Jason. Tu hermano es un gran Robin y no quiero oírte decir lo contrario.**

- **Yo podría ser mejor.**

- **Cuando llegue el momento, ya te lo he dicho mil veces. Si tengo que volver a repetírtelo, mi mano acompañará a mis palabras** (lo miró muy seriamente Bruce).

- **Estás molesto con Jason y lo pagas con nosotros **(dijo Damian enfadado).

- **Hijo, tienes razón en una cosa, estoy molesto con Jason, pero no la pago con vosotros, tu hermano Tim se está portando muy bien y no le tengo que reñir. Estoy molesto con Jason porque me ha desobedecido y estoy molesto contigo porque ya te he dicho muchas veces que eres aún muy pequeño para acompañarme ¿Ves la diferencia?**

- **Solo digo que no tienes que seguir perdiendo tu tiempo entrenando a esos perdedores, yo seré el que te sustituya.**

- **¡DAMIAN, ya está, ya tuve suficiente! Fuera de la sala de entrenamiento. Dúchate y no salgas de tu habitación, luego subiré y ya hablaremos muy seriamente sobre hacer caso a papá cuando dice que "dejes el tema" y sobre hablar con más respeto de tus hermanos mayores.**

- **¡NINGUNO DE ESOS PERDEDORES ES HERMANO MÍO! **(le gritó furioso apretando los puños y rojo como un tomate. Tim y Conner que se habían estado entrenando sin inmiscuirse en la discusión entre Bruce y Damian se quedaron helados al oír el berrido del mocoso. Tim solo bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos porque no quería ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Aunque Damian se portara muy mal con él, Tim seguía viéndolo como su hermanito pequeño y creía que debía comportarse con Damian al igual que Dick se comportaba con él. Bruce que tenía las manos sujetando los tobillos de Damian, agarró ambos tobillos con una sola mano y lo alzó, y como si fuera a cambiarle un pañal le dio una serie de palmadas que resonaron en toda la sala. Damian intentó zafarse del agarre de su padre, pero solo logró acabar bajo su brazo y con el culo en pompa, Bruce le bajó los pantaloncitos, le dio unas palmadas más, le subió de nuevo el pantaloncito y lo puso de píe).

- **A tu habitación **(le ordenó muy enojado)** y pobre de ti que salgas, porque te las cargas con todo el equipo, hijo. Le diré a Alfred que te suba la cena cuando sea la hora. **(Bruce lo sujetaba por el brazo porque Damian intentaba escapar de su agarre y salir corriendo a su habitación porque no quería que Conner le viera llorando) **Y cuando suba para darte las buenas noches, ya tendremos esa charla y más vale que vea un cambio notable de actitud o usaré el cepillo a parte de mi mano ¿Entendiste Damian Wayne al Ghul?**

- **Sí, padre** (dijo sorbiéndose los mocos. Y bruce lo dejó libre y Damian no tardó ni un segundo en salir corriendo de allí).

- **Tim, tu hermano no hablaba en serio, sabes que solo dice esas cosas porque está enfadado porque no entiende que aún es muy pequeño ¿Verdad?** (dijo Bruce esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro)

- **Sí, papá, no te preocupes **(dijo Tim aunque no acababa de creérselo del todo).

- **Bueno, vamos a ver cómo ha mejorado mi chico en las asimétricas** (dijo sonriendo más y Tim sonrió mucho porque Dick le había estado ayudando y ya las tenía casi dominadas. Y quería que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él como se sentía de Dick y de Jason).

- **Ya verás papá cuanto he mejorado** (dijo feliz Tim y corrió hacia las asimétricas)


	7. Chapter 7

Sobre las ocho de la tarde Jason entraba silenciosamente a la mansión por la entrada de servicio. Sabía que era hombre muerto, pero confiaba que su padre esperara a que Conner se fuera para matarlo, eso le daba 4 días, para que se obrara el milagro. Jason subió sigilosamente hasta su habitación y se puso a hacer la tarea del instituto. Como si nada hubiera pasado, esperando que a las nueve menos diez, Alfred picara a su puerta para decirle que la cena estaba servida, como siempre. Pero a las nueve menos cuarto escuchó otro tipo de ruido que no era el toc-toc de la puerta. Escuchó lo que era el sonido inconfundible de Bruce zurrando el trasero de Damian. Las palmadas una vez las escuchas las puedes reconocer de por vida y el gruñido de Damian era también muy característico. Aquello le heló la sangre, porque si su padre estaba zurrando a Damian, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera hecho el pequeño diablo, a él lo iba a desollar vivo. De repente Jason sintió un terrible dolor de barriga, eran los nervios, la ansiedad y, sí, el miedo. De repente ya no encontraba tan gracioso presentarse a cenar como si nada.

En la habitación de Damian…

- **Hijo** (dijo Bruce entrando en la habitación del benjamín de la casa. Damian estaba en el suelo dibujando, en momentos así era cuando Damian parecía lo que era un niño de 7 años. Damian se levantó del suelo al oír a su padre).

- **Padre** (dijo poniendo morros).

- **Tenemos una charla pendiente tú y yo** (y se sentó en la butaca de lectura). **¿Cenaste?** (preguntó Bruce)

- **Sí** (dijo mirando al bandeja vacía que había sobre el escritorio).

- **Entonces no dilatemos esto más** (y le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercara. Damian frunció el ceño y puso aún más morros pero fue hasta donde estaba su padre. Bruce lo sentó sobe sus rodillas)**. Hijo, estoy muy decepcionado contigo, esa no es forma de hablar de la familia. Quizás Jason, Tim y Richard no tengan lazos de sangre contigo, pero son tu familia, todos ellos darían su vida por ti. Todos ellos se preocupan por ti, todos ellos te quieren. Sé que te cuesta asimilar ese concepto, pero al menos ten la consideración de tratarles con respeto, porque tienen sentimientos y oír una y otra vez de alguien al que quieres que no le importas es doloroso** (Bruce intentaba hacerle entender a su hijo menor).

- **Son débiles. Los sentimientos son fútiles** (le contestó muy seco).

- **Los sentimientos nos hacen humanos, los sentimientos nos dan fuerza para seguir luchando, hijo.**

- **La fuerza de voluntad y el valor es lo que nos hace seguir luchando.**

- **¿Y de dónde crees que sacamos esa fuerza de voluntad y valor, hijo?** (Damian se quedó pensativo un rato y al hallar él solito la respuesta y ver qué era lo que su padre decía dio un bufido, Brice intentó no reírse de esa reacción tan infantil, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que era Damian un niño). **Hijo no quiero a volver a oírte decir que Tim, Jason y Richard no son tus hermanos, porque sí que lo son ¿De acuerdo?**

- **Sí, señor** (dijo sonando un poco triste)

- **Y cuando papá diga que dejes un tema lo dejas, ¿Vale?**

- **Siii** (dijo flojito y sin dejar de poner morros).

- **Muy bien, acabemos con esto** (y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo, le bajó el pantalón del pijama y lo colocó con el culo en pompa sobre sus rodillas. Damian a diferencia de Tim y Jason no protestó, normalmente intentaba aceptar sus castigos de forma estoica, sin rechistar ni hacer grandes dramas, solo cuando realmente estaba muy ofuscado sacaba el niño que había dentro y se mostraba tan reticente a ser castigado como sus hermanos). **Ok va a ser rápido pero no agradable, hijo** (dijo Bruce y con eso alzó la mano y empezó a castigar el trasero de Damian, tal y como había dicho de forma rápida pero contundente, en breves instantes el trasero del niño ya estaba bien rosadito, fue cuando el rosado paso a un rojo brillante que Bruce dio por finalizada la zurra, volvió a subirle el pijama y le secó las lágrimas y le sonó los mocos)** Hijo, te quiero mucho, pero esta actitud tan hostil tiene que acabar o te verás en esta misma situación tan a menudo que vas a hacer parecer a Jason un compendio de virtudes ¿Entendiste?**

- **Sí, padre **(dijo abrazándose fuerte a su padre mientras Bruce lo consolaba. Una vez estuvo ya tranquilo, Bruce lo metió en la cama y lo tapó bien, le dio un beso en la frente y le deseo dulces sueños).

Bruce salió con cuidado de la habitación de Damian y respiró hondo, ser padre era mucho más duro que ser Batman. Caminó hacía las escaleras pero al pasar por el frente de la habitación de Jason vio por la rendija de la puerta que había luz dentro.

Jason al oír que habían cesado los llantos y que todo estaba muy quieto, tragó saliva, su padre lo iba a matar. Mejor no bajaba a cenar y esperaba hasta mañana, quizás con suerte su padre no subiera a comprobar si ya estaba en su habitación. Entonces cayó en que su habitación estaba de camino a las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo y que su padre al pasar se daría cuenta que había luz. Agarró una goma de borrar y la lanzó contra el interruptor haciendo que la luz se apagará. Jason sonrió por la puntería que tenía.

Bruce iba a ir a la habitación de Jason para hablar con su hijo cuando de repente esa luz que salía por la rendija se apagó. Primero se quedó un poco parado, pero después se imaginó lo que había pasado y rodó los ojos. ¿De verdad que el chico tenía ya 15 años? Al entrar en la habitación, encendió de nuevo la luz y recogió la goma de borrar del suelo.

- **Buena puntería, hijo. Supongo que de pasar tanto tiempo con Roy ¿No? ** (dijo Bruce alzando una ceja).

- **Papá yo te lo puedo explicar **(dijo casi en pánico Jason. Bruce se sintió algo bien al ver que el chico al menos parecía asustado).

- **No hay nada que explicar, hijo. Te dije que vinieras directo a casa después de las clases y en vez de eso te fuiste con tus amigos. **

- **No fuimos a casa de Oli **(dijo forzando una sonrisita pero la mirada que el echó Bruce hizo que se esfumara por completo esa sonrisa).

- **¿Jason Peter Todd Wayne encuentras gracioso desobedecerme? ¿Es eso? ¿Te divierte llevarme la contraria? ¿O acaso disfrutas cuando te castigo? Porque si es eso hijo, te aseguro que esta noche vas a disfrutar de lo lindo **(dijo Bruce muy enfadado, arremangándose las mangas)**.**

- **No, papá. No. No lo encuentro gracioso y no me gusta que me peguen.**

- **Pues hijo, sino te gusta porque narices te pones una y otra vez en esa posición. Porque que fueras esta tarde con tus amigos por ahí en vez de directamente a casa como te dije ha sido una enorme estupidez. Si crees que desobedeciéndome me demuestras que ya eres mayor te equivocas solo me demuestras lo inmaduro que eres. Lo de esta tarde, no tiene nombre Jason.**

- **Papá, ya había quedado con mis amigos.**

- **Sin mi permiso **(dijo mirándolo muy fijamente).

- **Tengo 15 años papá, no soy un niño, no tengo porque pedirte permiso para todo lo que hago.**

- **Mientras vivas en mi casa, lo harás. **

- **Entonces me iré con Dick.**

- **Tienes 15 años, no irás a ninguna parte. Y eso incluye a patrullar las próximas 2 semanas. Y sabes que no me gusta nada ese tipo de chantaje tan rastrero, Jason.**

- **Estás siendo injusto, papá. Yo no te habría desobedecido si tú no te pusieras tan…obtuso** (fue lo menos desagradable que le vino a la cabeza, lo cierto es que esa palabra era más del vocabulario de Dick o de Damian que de él mismo).

- **No hijo, me desobedeciste porque esta mañana en vez de darte un buen par de nalgadas solo te amonesté y creíste que por tener a Conner en casa ibas a poder hacer lo que te viniese en gana y yo no iba a castigarte **(Bruce le dio en el blanco pero Jason no lo reconocería nunca).

- **Eso no es verdad **(protestó sonando más como Tim o Damian que como un chico de 15 años. Bruce fue hacia él, aquella discusión había llegado a punto muerto era hora de pasar al castigo).

- **Tráeme el cepillo de ducha** (dijo Bruce muy serio).

- **¿El cepillo? Papá por favor no. Castígame, lo que sea, pero no me pegues. Conner lo oirá** (cosa que era cierta, Conner lo estaba escuchando todo esa tarde).

- **Debiste pensarlo antes de decidir que estaba bien desobedecerme. Ve a por el cepillo.**

- **Papá** (intentó poner la misma carita que ponía Tim cuando le pedía algo a Bruce).

- **Si no vas a por el cepillo, entonces tendré que usar mi correa** (dijo llevándose la mano al cinturón).

- **No, no **(dijo en pánico), **joooooo** (resopló)** ya voy **(y salió disparado al cuarto de baño y agarró el odioso cepillo de ducha. Mientras Bruce se había sentado en la silla del escritorio y esperaba a que Jason regresara).

- **Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo **(dijo Bruce cuando Jason le hubo dado el cepillo).

- **Papá, por favor, prometo que nunca más te desobedeceré, pero por favor, papá, no me pegues.**

- **Jason (**lo miró fijamente y con una cara que no admitía discusión alguna. Jason respiró hondo y se bajó rápidamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Bruce lo colocó sobre su regazo y empezó a darle cepillazos. No había habido ni una palmada previa, y eso hizo que Jason se diera cuenta que su padre estaba más que molesto con él. No estaba nada contento con que hubiera intentado aprovecharse del hecho de tener invitados para poder hacer lo que le venía en gana. Tomo muy buena nota de eso, y no cometería ese error de nuevo. La próxima vez que quedara con sus amigos sin permiso se trabajaría una buena excusa. El cepillo era mucho más eficaz que la mano y en menos de un minuto el trasero de Jason estaba al fuego vivo y el chico prometía ser más bueno que Lassie atada).

- **Papá por favor ya, auuuu no más auuu para por favor, ayyyy seré bueno, nunca más te desobedeceré, lo juro ayyyy **(juraba y perjuraba Jason, pero Bruce no dejó de castigarlo hasta que la tonalidad de sus nalgas se puso del color que debían de estar sus mejillas de vergüenza por haber hecho una travesura más propia de un niño de 5 años que de 15).

- **Ya, Jason, ya **(dijo dejando el cepillo sobre el escritorio y acariciándole la espalda para que se calmara. Jason en cuanto vio que su padre había dejado de zurrarlo, se puso de píe y se subió pantalones y calzoncillos, no fuera que su padre al verlo así de dispuesto decidiera que aun podía asestarle un par más de azotes). **Estarás castigado el resto de la semana y la semana que viene entera. De casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. nada de amiguitos, Jason. Y no sufras, no tendrás tiempo de aburrirte Alfred y yo encontraremos en que ocupar tu tiempo libre.**

- **¿Y quién patrullará contigo? **(dijo preocupado por su padre, Jason realmente creía que su padre necesitaba a un compañero).

- **Pues mira, Conner seguro que está dispuesto a echarme una mano. Y la semana que viene pues…hablaré con tu hermano a ver si le hace recordar viejos tiempos.**

- **Papá, lo siento, de verdad, yo no…**

- **¿No qué Jason? **(dijo sonriéndole) **Sé lo que pensaste. Pensaste que te dejaría salir con la tuya y desobedecerme solo porque había invitados en casa. Hijo, no funciono así, y lo sabes. Pero bueno sino lo sabías ahora ya espero que te haya quedado claro**

- **Clarísimo** (dijo llevándose ambas manos al trasero).

- **Jajaja** (rio Bruce al ver la reacción tan sincera de su hijo) **anda, ve a lavarte la cara y baja a cenar, Alfred ya debe haber puesto la mesa** (dijo Bruce apartándole un mechón de la cara).


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Bruce salió de la habitación vio como Tim salía de la habitación de Damian.

- **¿Hijo? **(lo miró poniéndose las manos en la cintura)

- **Hola papi** (dijo haciéndose el inocente)

- **¿Qué hacías en la habitación de tu hermano?**

- **Le he llevado a Ace **(el perro), **supuse que estaría triste y ya sabes que Ace lo pone feliz. Sé que no quieres que duerma con nosotros, pero, por una noche.**

- **Shhhh** (lo mandó a callar) **hiciste bien. Eres un gran hermano mayor, Tim. Por favor, prométeme que no cambiarás nunca.**

- **No lo haré papá** (dijo sonriéndole)**. Bueno **(dijo pensativo)**…pero me haré más fuerte y listo para poder ser tan buen Robin como Dick y Jason y ayudaros cuando sea mayor.**

- **Jejeje serás un Robin estupendo, no me cabe duda hijo** (dijo revolviéndole el pelo). **Anda bajemos, no querrás dejar solo a nuestro invitado.**

- **¡Conner! ¡Es verdad! ¿Crees que nos contará como superman y él escaparon de la trampa del doctor Doom en el planeta de los Epsils? (**dijo muy excitado Tim).

- **Sí, se lo pides tú, seguro que sí, hijo** (le sonrió y ambos bajaron al comedor a cenar, donde efectivamente Conner ya les estaba esperando).

- **Siento la tardanza** (se disculpó Bruce). **Me salió un par de imprevistos.**

- **Sí, ya los oí **(dijo Conner mirando muy serio a Bruce. Realmente le incomodaba ser testigo de alguna forma de como disciplinaba el caballero oscuro a sus hijos. Vale que Clark le había zurrado varias veces, y mucho antes de eso ya sabía que Bruce era de la vieja escuela por lo que se refería a educar a los chicos. Pero una cosa era tener una pequeña idea y otra haberlo escuchado en directo).

- **¿Entonces qué me dices? **(lo miró Bruce esperando una respuesta)

- **¿Qué le digo de qué?**

- **Sobre venir a patrullar conmigo mientras estés aquí.**

- **Ah, eso** (respiró aliviado), **sí, claro.**

- **Perfecto** (sonrió y les indicó que empezaran a cenar, al cabo de unos minutos bajó Jason y se les unió, no estaba muy parlanchín. Afortunadamente, porque Tim estaba acribillando a preguntas a Conner).

La patrulla de aquella noche fue muy fructífera, logaron desmantelar toda una banda de narcotraficantes que se acababa de establecer en los límites de Gotham. Al llegar a la batcueva pronto, Bruce mandó a Conner a la cama, mientras él seguía trabajando un poco más.

Conner, se tiró en la cama y miró su teléfono. Un montón de mensajes de Clark, rodó los ojos y le escribió diciéndole que todo iba bien. Al cabo de segundos de haber enviado el mensaje. Clark lo llamaba, Conner respiró hondo y dio al botón de aceptar la llamada. Lo cierto es que sí que le apetecía sentir la voz de Clark.

- **Hola campeón, recuérdame que cuando regresemos el lunes te dé un capón por descastado **(dijo Clark muy animado)**.**

- **Hola Clark, digo, papá ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien Lois y tú? **(ignorando lo que acababa de decir Clark).

- **Sí, realmente ahora entiendo porque la gente se toma vacaciones, esto es vida jajaja.**

- **¿Está Lois delante, Verdad?** (Conner sonrió con malicia)

- **Sí,** (dijo Clark riéndose al verse descubierto por su propio hijo).** ¿Y tú te lo estás pasando bien?**

- **Papá, estoy bien, vale, no hace falta que me escribas mensajes cada media hora. En serio Bruce y los chicos se están portando bien conmigo.**

- **¿Y tú con ellos? Te estarás portando bien ¿verdad? Mira Conner, que no quiero quejas.**

- **Papá, me estoy comportando, disfruta de las vacaciones y duerme** (se miró el reloj) **son casi las tres de la mañana.**

- **Eso debería decirte yo a ti ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?**

- **Salí a patrullar con Batman.**

- **¿Te lo has pasado bien? **(preguntó Clark como si Conner tuviera 5 años y se hubiera ido a un parque de atracciones).

- **Papaaaaaá** (dijo rodando los ojos)

- **Jovencito, no me pongas los ojos en blanco que te arreo. Un poco de respeto ¿Eh?**

- **Valeeee** (dijo negando con la cabeza, ¿cómo supo Clark que había puesto los ojos en blanco? ¿Era ese un superpoder de Superman que él no tenía? de repente ya no tenía tantas ganas de sentir la voz de Clark).

- **Lois te manda recuerdos** (dijo Clark ya que parecía que a Lois le iba a dar un ataque sino se lo decía)**.**

- **Ok, dile que lo mismo. por cierto ¿Qué hace también despierta Lois? **

- **La desperté al llamarte** (mintió Clark que no le iba a decir lo que había mantenido en vela a su novia y a él esa noche).

- **Es tarde papá, y mañana tengo clase, ya hablamos en otro momento** (le cortó Conner).

- **Ok. Hijo descansa ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?**

- **Sí, papá, sí. No es necesario que lo digas cada vez que hablamos.**

- **Ok, solo quería recordártelo.**

- **Vale, buenas noches y…yo también…eso** (y colgó. Clark se quedó mirando el teléfono atónito Conner había intentado decirle que también le quería. No pudo más que sonreír como un bobo y acostarse de nuevo junto a su bellísima novia, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz de la tierra).

El viernes fue un día aburrido, llovía y como todos los días lluviosos, tenía algo de triste. Además al llegar a casa tanto Damian como Jason estaban castigados por lo que no se les vio mucho el pelo hasta la hora de cenar. Bruce tenía que asistir a la inauguración de un teatro así que se fue pronto, antes de que los chicos cenaran incluso. Dejó por supuesto, unas instrucciones muy precisas sobre que debían de hacer cada uno y se fue. En cuanto salió por la puerta Jason agarró el teléfono de Conner y empezó a enviar mensajitos a sus amigos. A Conner no le sentó nada bien esas confianzas, pero estaba allí de invitado y se mordió la lengua. Alfred se estaba encargando de mantener a raya a los dos pequeños de la casa. Tim por ser un chaval hiperactivo y Damian por ser…Damian.

- **Los de la fraternidad de mi hermano hace una fiesta ¿Te apuntas? **(dijo Jason sin colgar el teléfono)

- **Creí que estabas castigado.**

- **Es Dick, estaremos en casa antes de la una, papá ni se enterará.**

- **No quiero tener problemas con tu padre, Jason. No por una estúpida fiesta de fraternidad.**

- **Habrá chicas guapas** (sonrió Jason).

- **En el instituto también las hay **(dijo muy seco).

- **¡Venga, Conner, vive un poco, joder! Parece que tengas un puto palo metido en el culo todo el santo día** (si esa era la bocaza de Jason Todd, Conner ya estaba acostumbrado a su lenguaje tan deplorable pero aún así le molestaba)**. ¿Sabes? Estamos hablando de un poco de diversión, no de pasarnos a la liga de las sombras.**

- **Yo no tengo nada metido en ninguna parte **(le dijo agarrándole por la camiseta y levantándolo).

- **Ey ey ey calma, solo era una forma de hablar **(Conner lo soltó y Jason se colocó bien la camiseta de nuevo).** Mira yo voy a ir, te lo he dicho porque he visto la cara de aburrido que tienes** (Conner lo fulminó con la mirada)**, bueno que parecías aburrido y pensé que te apetecía algo de diversión. Van a estar la mayoría de la Liga. Puedo decirle a Dick que llame a Megan** (dijo mirando con malicia a Conner).

- **Megan no iría a una fiesta de fraternidades.**

- **No, pero Artemis si, y si Artemis va, Megan también **(dijo con aires de superioridad).

- **¿Y si Bruce llega antes o si Alfred se lo cuenta?**

- **Alfred estará demasiado liado con los niños **(refiriéndose a Tim y a Damian)** Les he estado dando chocolate y golosinas toda la tarde. ¿Te imaginas a Timmy con un subidón de azúcar? Jajajaja **(se reía Jason. Conner solo puso cara de pánico).

- **No sé ¿Y Dick quiere que vayamos a una fiesta de su fraternidad?** (dijo un poco extrañado)

- **Sino, no me lo hubiera dicho ¿No? **(dijo pasándole el brazo por encima como un camarada).

- (Conner resopló sabía que había gato encerrado pero era cierto se estaba aburriendo)** Más vale que estén las chicas.**

- **Yo me encargo de todo, confía en mí **(dijo sonriendo Jason).

- **Ya me estoy arrepintiendo pero vale, déjame que me cambie.**

- **Ok, 5 minutos y nos encontramos en el garaje, yo me encargo de Alfred** (dijo Jason más feliz que unas castañuelas).


	9. Chapter 9

Sobre las diez de la noche Jason y Conner hacía entrada en la fiesta de la fraternidad en la que estaba Dick. Había alcohol, muchas chicas, algo de comida basura y un DJ pinchando buena música. Todo estaba lleno de estudiantes de primer año, pasándoselo bien, y aunque ni Conner ni Jason pasaban por universitarios, nadie tampoco pareció ni percatarse ni importarle.

Conner tuvo que admitir que había sido una buena idea, se lo estaba pasando muy bien, además Jason cumplió con su palabra y Artemis y Megan llegaron al cabo de un rato. Los chicos se sentían super bien rodeados de universitarios. En algún momento de la noche Megan besó a Conner. Cosa que lo hizo subir hasta las nubes, literalmente. Megan no podía parar de reír.

Sobre las doce, Jason dijo que mejor se iban batiendo en retirada. Ya que Bruce llegaría pasada la una a casa y no quería cruzarse con su padre. Las chicas se lo estaban pasando realmente bien y no querían marcharse. Conner por lo tanto tampoco quería marcharse, además no podía separarse de Megan ni con una palanca de pura criptonita. Jason empezó a enfadarse con sus amigos, porque nadie parecía hacerle caso, debían irse ahora que aún se lo estaban pasando bien. Buen momento había elegido Conner para desmelenarse.

Jason a las doce y media ya estaba desquiciado, así que cuando Artemis le dijo que dejara de incordiar y si tantas ganas tenía de irse que se fuese, enfadado como una mona, regresó a la mansión. Durante el trayecto de vuelta casa Jason pensó que esa cochinada dejarlo tirado no se la habría hecho jamás Roy y Gar. Los modositos eran los peores. No sabían cuando debían parar. Jason se coló en su habitación y se puso el pijama, y se acostó todo enfadado. Aunque se lo había pasado muy bien en la fiesta al final se le había amargado la salida.

Bruce llegó a casa pasadas las dos acompañado de una preciosa aspirante a actriz. Tras tomar un par de copas en la sala de la chimenea, subieron a su habitación, Bruce se disculpó un momento con su compañía y fue a echar un vistazo a sus pequeñines. Damian como siempre parecía un angelito cuando dormía, le besó en la frente y le puso el perrito de peluche a su lado, que en seguida se abrazó a él. Después fue a la habitación de Tim. Tim estaba atravesado en la cama, medio destapado, e iba a hablando en sueños. Se le podía oír como reía, ese niño era una alegría incluso durmiendo. Bruce volvió a tapar a su pequeño terremoto, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a ver al rebelde sin causa de la casa. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Jason dormido, respiró aliviado, Jason solía salir de patrulla sin él o simplemente salía sin él. Y Bruce se preocupaba mucho, sobre todo cuando no era de patrulla, sabía qué hacía años que Jason había abandonado sus actividades delictivas, pero ese temor se hacía presente cada vez que el chico salía de noche sin decirle a donde. Bruce recogió la ropa tirada en el suelo y la pudo en el cesto de la ropa sucia y fue a darle un beso.

- **Ni lo sueñes papá** (dijo abriendo los ojos).

- **Eres mi hijo, y lo de los besos de buenas noches va con el apellido. Estoy seguro que lo pone en los papeles de la adopción.**

- **Mañana mismo miramos esos papeles, papá** (Jason le sonrió y Bruce le dio un beso de buenas noches).

- **Descansa, mañana hay un montón de trabajo aguardándote** (dijo sonriendo maliciosamente)**.**

- **Gracias, papi **(dijo con sarcasmo Jason y Bruce salió de la habitación)

Bruce se iba ir ya hacia el dormitorio donde le aguardaba aquella preciosa chica, cuando al pasar por delante de la habitación donde Conner dormía, le picó la curiosidad ¿Conner sería como Tim de los que duermen a pierna suelta o como Damian que parecían un angelito todo quietecito? Así que abrió la puerta y miró. Conner eran de los que dormían…sin deshacer la cama, ni meterse en ella, era de los que dormían fuera de casa. Bruce dio una profunda respiración y volvió a la habitación de Jason y encendió la luz.

- **Hijo, Conner no está en su habitación ¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar?**

- **No** (dijo fingiendo no saber nada)

- **¿No te ha comentado nada?**

- **He estado un poquito ocupado toda la tarde y durante la cena pues, papá, Conner no es del tipo hablador, precisamente.**

- **Ok, vuelve a dormir. Probaré llamándolo al teléfono** (Bruce sacó su teléfono y buscó en la agenda el teléfono de Conner. De repente la musiquita del teléfono empezó a sonar proveniente del cesto de la ropa sucia. Bruce dejó de ser Bruce y se convirtió en el caballero oscuro delante de Jason en cuestión de milésimas de segundo). **¿Me puedes decir que hace el teléfono de Conner en el cesto de tu ropa sucia?** (dijo Bruce machacando cada sílaba que salía de su boca. Jason se mordió el labio inferior y miró con miedo a su padre. ¿Por qué tuvo que olvidarse de devolverle el teléfono a Conner?) **¿Jason?** (dijo Bruce poniéndose las manos en la cintura, eso no auguraba nada bueno).

- **¿Conner quería limpiar su agenda de los contactos que ya no usa y por eso lo puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia? **(dijo cerrando los ojos porque seguro que se acababa de ganar un sopapo por la bromita. Pero no fue un sopapo sino un buen tirón de orejas) A**auuuuu auuu no papá, la oreja no **(dijo agarrándose la propia oreja para que su padre no se la arrancara**). Jason empieza a hablar porque no respondo** (dijo en un tono muy amenazador, en ese momento vio como la luz de la habitación de invitados se encendía, se había dejado la puerta abierta así que se pudo ver perfectamente). **Ni te muevas** (le dijo muy serio apuntándolo con el dedo y le dejó la oreja para salir a encontrarse con Conner).

- **Buenas noches, jovencito** (dijo Bruce con la mirada oscura y la voz tenebrosa. Conner se giró y miró aterrado a Bruce y tragó saliva) **¿Te asusté?**

- **Un poco **(dijo temblándole la voz. Era ridículo él era Superboy, no podía asustarse así).

- **Bien** (dijo muy seco). **No te pongas cómodo, ve a mi despacho, yo iré enseguida, antes tengo que ocuparme de una cosa.**

- **Bruce, lo siento, sé que no debí salir sin avisar pero…**

- **Conner he dicho que vayas a mi despacho, allí hablaremos** (dijo clavándole la mirada. Conner entendió el miedo que pasaban los delincuentes cuando se enfrentaban a un simple hombre. No era nada de simple, daba un miedo que te hacía temblar todos los huesos del cuerpo).

- **Sí, señor **(dijo bajando la cabeza. Bruce esperó que el chico saliera del cuarto y bajara las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Jason).

- **A mi despacho **(Bruce no tuvo que dar más explicaciones Jason se levantó de la cama y salió pitando poniendo la máxima distancia entre su tarsero y la dura mano de su padre. Bruce cerró los ojos y contó muy despacio hasta 100. Después se fue a su dormitorio, iba a pedir a su acompañante que se fuera a casa, pero la chica se había quedado dormida encima de la cama. Bruce le puso una manta por encima y cerró la puerta con cuidado).

- **Eres imbécil** (le dijo Jason al entrar en el despacho de su padre, dándole un manotazo en el pecho a Conner, que de no ser superboy lo habría estampado contra la pared).

- **No pasa nada, le diré que salí a dar un vuelo.**

- **No se lo va a tragar, Bruce no es idiota, Conner.**

- **A veces cuando no puedo dormir…**

- **¡Cállate, quieres! **(lo mandó a callar muy cabreado) **Y déjame pensar cómo salimos de esta. Lo primero y más importante es ni una palabra sobre la fiesta ¿vale?**

- **Vale** (dijo Conner que veía como Jason estaba casi sicótico).

- **Puedes decir que recibiste una llamada del monte de la justicia.**

- **Bruce es Batman, Jason, sabrá que es mentira. Y el genio de los ordenadores es Dick, no tú.**

- **Ya bueno, eso no lo averiguará hasta mañana ¿no? **

- **Entonces nos matará mañana.**

- **Me matará a mí ¿Querrás decir? Tu eres el miniclon del hombre de acero **(dijo enfadado Jason).

- **Podríamos pedir a Dick que nos ayudara, al fin y al cabo, no creo que a tu padre le haga mucha gracia que nos invitara a una fiesta de la fraternidad.**

- **Si, por eso mismo NO nos invitó. ¡Joder Conner, es que ni te diste cuenta que Dick no estaba allí!**

- **¿Qué? ¡Me mentiste!**

- **Y tú me dejaste tirado, si te hubieras venido cuando te lo dije nada de esto habría pasado. ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! Mi padre me va a rustir el trasero por un par de besos de la marcianita **(ese comentario le molestó profundamente a Conner que agarró a Jason y lo estampó contra la pared. Entonces empezó la batalla campal en el despacho de Bruce. Una batalla muy desigual, porque Jason no llevaba su tarje ni tenía sus jueguecitos y Conner si que tenía todos sus poderes).

- **¡Chicos! ¡alto! ¡Chicos! **(gritó Bruce al ver al pelea, pero ninguno de los dos estaba mucho por él. Bruce activó la alarma antiincendios y empezó a "llover" dentro de su despacho. Los chicos en pocos segundos quedaron empapados, pero no se soltaban)** ¡CONNER! ¡JASON!** (bramó Bruce y por fin los chicos fueron conscientes de lo que pasaba)** ¡Conner a esa esquina, Jason a esa otra!** (los dos obedecieron sin ni pestañear. Bruce desactivó la alarma y empezó a poner todo el mobiliario de nuevo en su sitio). **No sé qué demonios os ha dado, pero es vergonzoso ver como dos amigos se pelean de esa manera** (ninguno de los dos se atrevió a replicarle).** Conner **(Conner se giró inseguro) **¿Quiero saber dónde estabas esta noche? ¿Y que hacía Jason con tu teléfono?**


	10. Chapter 10

- **Lla-lla-llamaron del monte de la justicia, yo estaba de guardia, así que tuve que ir.**

- **¿Si llamo mañana al cuartel me lo corroboraran? **(Jason susurró un "si" que Bruce no pudo oír pero el superoído de Conner sí)

- **Sí, señor.**

- **Más vale, porque si encuentro que me has mentido, la pala esa que me trajo tu padre va a mostrarte lo poco que me gusta las mentiras en mi casa, jovencito.**

- **Sí, señor **(le temblaba la voz)

- **¿Qué hacía Jason con tu teléfono?** (Jason volvió a susurrarle la respuesta "no lo sé")

- **No lo sé, señor** (añadió lo de señor porque con su abuelo funcionaba).

- **¡CÓMO QUÉ NO LO SABES!**

- **Papá, Conner no lo sabía, sé lo quité yo en un despiste, para hablar con mis amigos **(dijo rápidamente Jason sin dejar de mirar la esquina donde su padre le había dicho que fuera)**.**

- **Conner, vuelve a la cama, mañana en el desayuno ya hablaremos **(dijo muy seco).

- **¿Y Jason? **(preguntó Conner inocentemente pero la mirada que le echó Bruce hizo que se cagara en los pantalones y subió rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a Jason con los leones, mejor dicho con el murciélago)

- **Jason** (Jason al oír su nombre se giró. Bruce lo miró muy fijamente) **¿Todo lo que me ha dicho Conner es mentira, verdad?**

- **No, lo sé papá. Si le llamaron del monte de la justicia, solo lo puede saber él ¿no?**

- **Hijo, tú ya estás metido en muchos líos por haberme desobedecido, ¿Realmente quieres empeorar las cosas mintiéndome?**

- **Papá, en serio, no sabía ni que no estaba en su cuarto** (eso era cierto, realmente esperaba que Conner regresara antes que Bruce).

- **Quiero que mañana antes del desayune le devuelvas el teléfono a Conner. Después ya hablaremos de la peleíta que habéis tenido. **

- **Sí, señor **(dijo bajando la cabeza y yéndose para su habitación)

- **No tan rápido hijo** (Jason cerró los ojos, realmente esperaba que su padre lo dejara todo hasta mañana)** ¿Jason? **(Jason se detuvo y dio media vuelta, allí estaba su padre sentado sobre su escritorio repicando los dedos contra la madera del escritorio. Jason se acercó muy lentamente hasta su padre y cuando estuvieron cara a cara. Bruce lo miró fijamente un buen rato, esperando que el chico se desmoronara y confesara. Pero Jason a diferencia de Tim y e Dick, era un hueso duro de roer y no le remordía la conciencia mentir a su padre a la cara). **Cuando digo nada de teléfonos ni tele ni ordenador, me refiero a nada** (dijo muy serio).** Ni tuyos, ni de tus hermanos ni de tus amigos **(y le agarró del brazo y lo giró y empezó a zurrarle sobre el pijama empapado. Jason de píe aguantaba las nalgadas como podía peor no aguantó mucho, su padre daba con ganas y la tela mojada hacía que picara más. Finalmente Bruce paró y lo mandó de nuevo a la cama. Jason se cambió de ropa y se miró en el espejo apenas estaba rosado pero de verdad que le dolía como si no tuviera ya piel en el trasero. Sus pobres posaderas se habían llevado demasiada atención de papá en muy pocas horas. Una vez estuvo seco y con un pijama limpio, Jason agarró le teléfono de Conner y escribió unos últimos mensajes, antes de borrar algunas de sus llamadas de la lista de llamadas salientes y entrantes y sus últimos mensajes. Conocía bien a su padre y sabía que lo revisaría. Jason se tumbó sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos maldiciendo su mala suerte).

Conner no pudo dormir mucho, solo hacía que darle vueltas a las palabras de Bruce. Lo cierto es que todos los muchachos tenían mucho miedo a Batman. Y no era por su presencia, era porque habían visto como llevaba a sus pupilos, los llevaba con mano de hierro. Era tal el punto de opresión que los chicos parecían que tuvieran que pedir permiso hasta para mear. Por eso precisamente le había chocado tanto a Conner encontrarse con un Bruce tan familiar. Incluso lo había visto sonreír y no se trataba de una de esas sonrisas espeluznantes sino que era muy natural. Aún así ahí estaba la amenaza dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Y lo peor es que Conner sabía que Bruce no tendría reparo ninguno en zurrarle con la pala del abuelo Jonathan.

Jason por lo contrario dormía pierna suelta. Él no tenía ningún problema para dormir, sabía que aunque Conner había metido la pata, hasta el fondo quedándose en la fiesta, su trasero estaba a salvo. Porque Conner no lo delataría y porque sabía que cuando Bruce llamara al monte de la justicia para confirmar la cuartada de Conner no encontraría nada raro. Quizás él no fuera un genio de los ordenadores como lo eran Tim y Dick, pero tenía muy buenos amigos. Dispuestos a echarle un cable siempre que fuera necesario. Es cierto eso de "quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro".

Bruce volvió a su habitación seguro que los chicos mentían y que mañana iba a ser un sábado mañana muy intenso. Al regresar a la cama, la preciosa aspirante a actriz le estaba esperando, por lo visto se había despertado muy melosa. Aunque la compañía le relajó bastante no logró acabar de quitarse de la cabeza que probablemente mañana tendría que zurrar a Conner. Una cosa era zurrar a sus chicos, al fin y al cabo, eran sus chicos y otra distinta zurrar a Conner. Que aunque Clark le había dado permiso para hacerlo, no encontraba que ese fuera su lugar. Pero sabía que de tratarse al revés, él esperaría que Clark no dudase en castigar a alguno de sus chicos si se pasaba de listo.

Y la mañana llegó, y Bruce justo después de despedirse de su visita, de la forma más discreta posible, ya que no le hacía gracia que los niños vieran a sus "amigas" pasear por casa. Llamó al monte de la justicia, y capitán Marvel le confirmó que había habido una llamada a Conner. Bruce se quedó realmente sorprendido al oírlo. Hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego con que Conner le había mentido. Pero efectivamente se había producido esa llamada, así que Bruce se alegró en parte por no tener que zurrar al chico. Pero aún así seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Había algo que no le encajaba, pero aún no sabía bien él que, esperaría hablar con los chicos para saber un poco más. Por algo era el más grande detective de todos los tiempos.

Por supuesto ni Jason ni Conner se dieron prisa por bajar a desayunar esa mañana, Alfred tuvo que llamarlos hasta 4 veces. La última vez que subió a decirle a Jason que bajara a desayunar la petición fue acompañado de una seria amenaza de usar la vara si tenía que volver a subir a llamarlo. Cuando al fin bajaron a la cocina, Tim y Damian ya estaba acabando y Bruce les echó una de esas miradas de murciélago que te hacen ganas de salir corriendo hacia los brazos de mami. Los pequeños ajenos totalmente a lo que había pasado la noche anterior acabaron de desayunar en el típico alboroto de los desayunos de sábado por la mañana. Conner no estaba hecho a la rutina de una familia. Normalmente eran Clark y él solos a desayunar, normalmente ni coincidían y algún día esporádico lo habían hecho los tres junto Lois, Clark y él. Pero nada que ver con el jaleo que montaban Tim y Damian, incluso Jason con 15 años. Parecía que le hubieran inyectado algo. Bruce se sirvió otro café y miró a Damian ya Tim.

- **Niños, hoy toca ir a comprar ropa **(dijo de repente Bruce mirando muy serio a sus dos hijos pequeños)**.**

- **Nooooooooooo** (dijeron poniendo morros los dos).

- **Mi talla es la 7, que vaya alguno de tus empleados **(dijo Damian).

- **Irá uno de mis empleados, lo cierto es que irán tres, y Alfred también irá ¿Y sabes quién irá también? **(dijo Bruce mirando a su hijo y Damian negó con la cabeza).

- **Timmy y Tú. **

- **Jooooo papá, comprar ropa es un rollo. **

- **Si, papá, es un rollo **(dijo Timmy apoyando en eso a su hermano pequeño)**. Además nuestra ropa está bien.**

- **Tim, tú eres precisamente el menos indicado para hablar. Toda tu ropa ya te va corta. Este año has crecido mucho, ya estás casi tan alto como Dick** (Jason se rió porque Dick no era precisamente un gigante, él a sus 15 años ya era tres centímetros más alto que Dick)**.**

- **Pero es sábado, se supone que debemos hacer cosas divertidas **(protestó Tim)**.**

- **O entrenar más, ya que no hay escuela **(añadió Damian). **Dijiste que los fines de semana nos entrenarías.**

- **Hay tiempo para todo Damian. Incluso para divertirse Tim. Pero hay que ir a comprar ropa. **

- **A menos que los jóvenes señorito Drake y señorito Wayne prefieran que este viejo mayordomo inglés les compre la ropa a su gusto, como bien han señalado, conozco sus tallas** (en casa todos habían visto las fotos de cuando Bruce era pequeño y adolescente y siempre se habían reído porque vestía como un pringado. Además la anécdota de Dick que con 13 años tuvo que vestir pantaloncitos cortos, chalequito de lana, camisa blanca, chaquetita de escolar y gorrito durante todo un año. Porque Dick al igual que ellos odiaba comprar ropa y se negó a ir a comprar y mandó a Alfred. Aquella anécdota era una de las favoritas de los chicos que no tenían muchas ocasiones para mofarse de su hermano mayor).

- **¿Alfred no te importaría verdad? **(dijo con malicia Bruce)

- **No, señor. Creo a ver oído que le rosa es el color de moda de este año.**

- **NOOOOOOO** (gritaron Tim y Damian con horror).

- **Entonces, ya sabéis que toca **(dijo su padre agradeciendo a Alfred la ayuda). **Venga, preparaos para salir.**

- **Joooooo** (refunfuñaron los dos y se levantaron de la mesa y subieron a sus habitaciones)**.**

- **Vosotros dos** (se dirigió a Conner y a Jason)** en cuanto Alfred y los pequeños se hayan ido vamos a tener una charla en mi despacho de la peleíta de ayer noche.**

- **Sí, señor** (contestaron los dos con cara de estar condenados a la horca)**. Jason, te toca a ti, recoger todo lo del desayuno. Voy a mirar el correo, Conner si quieres puedes ir a ver un poco la tele en la sala multimedia** (y Bruce se levantó también dejando a los chicos a solas)**.**

- **Estamos muertos, Jason **(dijo Conner en cuanto escuchó que se cerraba la puerta del despacho de Bruce).


	11. Chapter 11

- ** Estamos muertos, Jason (dijo Conner en cuanto escuchó que se cerraba la puerta del despacho de Bruce).**

- **Deja de lloriquear como una nena, Conner, no te va nada. No estamos muertos. Vale. me he peleado un montón de veces con Dick y con Tim. Solo nos soltará una de sus charlas de lo decepcionado que está y quizás nos dé un par de palmaditas, pero nada que el miniclon del hombre de acero no pueda lidiar.**

- **Sí, claro, y cuando descubra que no me llamaron del…**

- **Shhhhhhhhhhh** (Jason lo mandó callar)

- **Está en su despacho. Ya pero aquí las paredes tienen oídos. Mira Conner de tu metedura de pata de ayer noche ya me encargué yo, vale. Me debes una, una de las grandes. Sí, Bruce hubiera sabido algo créeme no habríamos desayunado tan tranquilitamente sentados. Pero Bruce e s un viejo zorro, así que hay que ir con pies de plomo.**

- **¿y qué le diremos?**

- **Lo mejor en estos casos son las verdades a medias **(Conner lo miró extrañado). **Le diremos que me metí con tu relación con Megan y que tú no te lo tomaste bien.**

- **Eso es verdad. Entiendo.**

- **Sí, pero omitiremos el porque me metí contigo, el hecho que seas un capullo no es relevante para salvar nuestros culos.**

- **Eyyy **

- **Venga Conner, si me hubieras hecho caso, no estaríamos en este lio.**

- **Valeee, tienes algo de razón.**

- **¿Algo?** (lo miró sorprendido)

- **Toooooda** (reconoció con esfuerzo Conner)**.**

- **¿Crees que no va a zurrar?**

- **Bufff no sé, tío. Si fuera yo solo, ni lo dudaría. Pero tú no eres…bueno ya me entiendes…no eres de la familia.**

- **Pero él dijo que no dudaría en…ya sabes** (era ridículo decir "azotarnos", por eso no podía decirlo).** Y Clark le dio permiso.**

- **Tío, no te pongas nervioso, vale. Lo más probable es que se quede en un tirón de orejas y un montón de tareas extras **(Conner no puso cara de estar muy convencido). **Tú solo haz lo que te diga y tu culo saldrá bien parado ¿Vale? **

- **No tengo tanta experiencia sobre padres como tú, pero la poca que he tenido me dice que siempre acaban pillándote, más tarde o más temprano, pero lo hacen.**

- **Como bien has dicho no tienes tanta experiencia en esto de ser un hijo "bala perdida" como yo** (dijo Jason de muy malos modos porque ya estaba cansado de tanta duda de Conner)**. Así que déjame a mi padre a mí ¿vale? además te recuerdo que si estamos en problemas es por no hacerme caso cuando te dije que nos fuéramos.**

- **Sí, yaaa, lo siento, disculpa, pero Meeegan.**

- **Tranqui, no te culpo, con Dick estoy curtido de bobos que toman sus decisiones con la bragueta en vez con la cabeza.**

- **¿Dick? **(para todos Dick era un compendio de virtudes)

- **¡Sí, Dick! Sabes el chico salió a papá en lo de Casanova. Pero papá tiene una política muy sencilla por lo que se refiere a chicas. Simplemente no podemos tenerlas. **

- **¿En serio?**

- **Sí, dice que hacen que no nos centremos bien en los estudios ni en el trabajo. ¡Dios el dolor de testículos sí que no me deja centrarme bien en nada!** (Connor se rió y Jason también al darse cuenta de que acababa de decirlo en voz alta)

- **No lo sabía.**

- **Ya bueno. Bruce tiene un montón de normas muy raras y que son totalmente estúpidas. Pero es su casa, son sus normas. **

- **¿Por eso se fue Dick?** (preguntó inocente Conner puesto que Dick al cumplir los 17 había desaparecido por más de un año y no había regresado hasta empezar el curso universitario ese mismo octubre. Jason se puso tenso).

- **No, no fue por ninguna chica** (dijo aún tenso). **Digámoslo así fue una discusión entre Batman y Robin.**

- **Por eso Dick ahora es Nightwing y tu Robin.**

- **Sí, papá no tenía intención alguna de sustituir a Dick. Aunque yo ya estaba preparado, sé que tenía pensado esperar aún un par de años más. Y entonces tendría dos acompañantes. Peor bueno…no me quejo, me encanta ser Robin, me encanta patear el culo a esos delincuentes jajaja**

- **Jajaja** (se rio Conner al fin más relajado)**. ¿Crees que alguna vez Clark y yo tendremos el tipo de relación que tenéis vosotros con Bruce? **

- **¿Te refieres si Clark va estar respirando en tu nuca a cada movimiento que haces para ver cuando la cagas y tomarse "su justicia" con tu culo? ¡Macho! Sinceramente espero que nunca.**

- **No, me refiero a…no sé, os veis tan cómodos…bueno…incluso después de como tú dices "tomarse su justicia con tu culo" no sé, Clark está como distante cuando…**

- **¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Clark te zurró? Oh dios esto es la bomba. Clark Kent zurrándole el culo a Conner. ¡Y que no haya fotos!**

- **Oye que ayer te zurró Bruce y yo no he dicho nada!** (dijo todo ofendido)

- **Lo siento, solo que…bueno…¡Guaaaaau! Es increíble. ¡Tío! La mano de superman buffff eso debe doler**

- **Sí, duele** (dijo enfadado) **y mucho. Pero a lo que me refería es que después está como un par de días muy distante y frio, creo que nunca acabará de aceptarme del todo como un miembro de su familia** (Jason le dio una colleja a Conner)** Aauuuu ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

- **Hace dos años cuando llegué aquí, Bruce me dio una zurra, buffff solo decirte que se podía calentar todo el estado de Nevada con al calor que irradiaba mi culo, chaval. Bueno pues después de aquella primera zurra, bruce se mostraba como temeroso, como asustado, como si fuera él que hubiera recibido la zurra en vez de yo. Y aquello se repitió tres o cuatro veces, hasta que se dio cuenta que no por mucho zurrarme se iba a deshacer de mí. Jajaja ¿Tú has visto esta casa? es una pasada, ni con agua caliente me arrancan de aquí, jajaja**

- **¿Quieres mucho a Bruce no? **(Jason se hizo el mil hombres y rodó los ojos)**.**

- **Es el único padre, de verdad, que he tenido. El único que se preocupa si sigo vivo o muerto. ¿Y has visto todos los coches que tiene en el garaje?** (dijo para volver a parecer el adolescente duro de siempre).

- **Sí, es una pasada **(Conner tampoco le apetecía ir hurgando más en sus sentimientos). **¿Y os deja llevarlos?**

- **Qué va, a Dick, alguna vez le ha dejado alguno. Y a mí me ha dejado sacar uno una vez del garaje y darle una vuelta por el jardín. He conducido más el batmobil que cualquiera de esos. Conner ni se te ocurra poner un dedo en ellos sin su permiso, o créeme eres hombre muerto, por muy hombre de acero que seas, él encontrará la manera **(en ese momento escucharon a Alfred ya los pequeños salir de casa).** El momento de la verdad se acerca** (respiró Jason). **Tú, tranquilo, solo di lo que te he dicho. No hay manera que se entere de lo que pasó ayer noche.**

- **¡Jason! ¡Conner**! (se escuchó la voz de Bruce por el intercomunicador de la cocina, Bruce no tardó mucho en llamarlos)** a mi despacho.**


	12. Chapter 12

- **Vamos, no es bueno hacerlo esperar, se pone en plan quisquilloso y mal fiado **(dijo Jason dándole un golpecito en el brazo para darle ánimos). **Todo saldrá bien** (Y los dos chicos se fueron hacía la despacho de Bruce. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que Jason picó antes de entrar y solo cuando escuchó el "adelante" abrió la puerta para ver que Bruce no estaba solo, tenía compañía, y no cualquier compañía sino que lo acompañaba del Detective Marciano). **Vale, no contaba con eso **(dijo Jason a Conner al ver al Detective Marciano y a Bruce sentados charlando "demasiado amigablemente").

- **Por favor, pasad, chicos** (dijo Bruce con una sonrisita que ponía los pelos de punta). **Ahora me estaba hablando John de su sobrina… Megan ¿Amiga vuestra, verdad?** (dijo con toda la malicia del mundo y Conner puso una cara de puro pánico que hizo que el detective marciano se riera un poco).** John me estaba contando, lo rápido que crecen los chicos hoy en día. Parece que fue ayer que le cambiaba los pañales y ya ves, ahora tiene que estar como perro guardián para asegurarse que ningún jovencito **(dijo entre dientes)** juegue con sus sentimientos.**

- **¡Yo no juego con los sentimientos de Megan! **8acalró indignado Conner olvidando el miedo inicial). **¡Todo lo que le dije anoche a Megan es verdad! **(Conner al darse cuenta que se acababa de delatar se tapó la boca con ambas manos como cuando los niños pequeños dice una palabrota)

- **Déjalo Conner, ya lo sabe.** **El detective Marciano se lo debe haber explicado todo.**

- **Todo no. Pero la parte que me ha explicado no me ha gustado nada** (Bruce fulminó con la mirada a ambos chicos)** ¡Fuisteis a una fiesta de una fraternidad! No os bastaba con desobedecerme y salir de casa sin mi permiso, no por supuesto que no, eso era demasiado simple para vosotros. Vosotros dos teníais que ir a la fiesta de unos universitarios borrachos y buenos para nada.**

- **Es la fraternidad de Dick **(dijo Conner sin intención de resultar listillo).

- **Grrrr dame paciencia **(dijo alzando las manos al cielo) **para no matarlos aquí y ahora.**

- **¿Y Megan? ¿Llegó bien?**

- **Llegó bien **(dijo el marciano muy seco)**. Y está castigada hasta nueva orden. Así que no más cortejos, jovencito **(le dijo el marciano que aunque sonreía nadie diría que estaba contento precisamente)**.**

- **Está castigada como lo estaréis vosotros dos. Tú (apuntando a Conner) ahora llamarás a tu padre y le contarás tu aventurilla de anoche y tú…(apuntando a Jason).**

- **Ya, ya, ya, estoy muerto…joder! Estoy harto de que mi culo la pague por los amoríos de los demás. La próxima vez si he de llevarme una zurra al menos quiero que me den a MI una alegría antes, para variar.**

- **Jason Peter Todd Wayne por tu propio bien y el de tu trasero más vale que no haya una próxima ve. A tu habitación y me esperas **(dijo indicándole la puerta con el mismo dedo acusado. Jason respiró hondo estaba enfadado porque se iba a comer una zurra que él creía del todo injusta, pero sabía que si le contestaba ahora a su padre, las cosas se iban a salir de madre y todo se iba a poner aún más feo. Así que apretó los puños y obedeció. Conner al ver salir a Jason se dispuso a seguirlo)**. No, Conner, tú te quedas, hay una llamada que tienes que hacer y después tú y yo tenemos esa charla de la que te hablé anoche sobre "lo poco que me gustan" las mentiras en esta casa **(Conner tragó saliva, no sabía si temblar por la charla de la que hablaba Bruce o por tener que llamar a Clark y contarle lo de la fiestecita de la fraternidad).

- **Bueno yo os dejo **(dijo el detective Marciano)** que parece que vais a estar atareados** (con una sonrisa malévola miró a Conner). **Conner, cunado el castigo de Megan se haya acabado me encantaría que Clark y tú os pasarais a cenar una noche a casa **(dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Conner tragó saliva, aquello no le parecía para nada la invitación a una cena amistosa).

- **Nos vemos el martes, John **(le dijo Bruce).** ¿No te importa que no te acompañe a la puerta, verdad? **(el marciano sonrió y negó con la cabeza).

- **Tranquilo conozco bien el camino, puede que la casa sea grande pero tengo buen sentido de la orientación.**

- **Conner **(Bruce esperó que el marciano saliera del despacho y miró fijamente a Conner, se puso ambas manos en la cintura y alzó una ceja), **llámalo** (mirando el teléfono del escritorio).

- **Por favor, Bruce ¿no podemos dejar a Clark al margen de esto? Está de vacaciones sus primeras vacaciones, y con Lois, su novia…**

- **Si lo prefieres, lo llamo yo, pero pensé que preferirías contárselo tú a dejar que un tipo muy cabreado y con muchas ganas de zurrar traseros lo hiciera por ti.**

- **Bufffff **(resopló Conner y Bruce hubiera jurado que Superboy ponía pucheritos).

- **Conner **(dijo alzando las dos cejas. Conner resopló de nuevo pero marcó el teléfono de Clark. Y Bruce apretó el manos libres).

- **¿Sí? **(se escuchó a Clark)

- **Hola papá **(dijo Conner tímidamente)

- **Eyyyyyy Conner, que bueno, te has acordado cómo funcionan los teléfonos **(Clark contestó casi a la milésima de segunda de haber escuchado el primer tono. Al ver el identificador de llamadas sonrió, pero al oír la voz de Conner el corazón le dio un brinco, era su chico).

- **¿Si, llamo en mal momento, puedo llamar en otro momento, en otro día?** (¿en otra vida? dijo mentalmente).

- **No, que va, es buen momento, estábamos desayunado. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Bruce y los chicos te están tratando bien?**

- **Bien **(y sonó el bien más falso de la historia, tan falso que hasta para un padre primerizo como Clark fue fácil de reconocer).

- **¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Ha pasado algo? **(preguntó preocupado)

- **Buenooooooo…**.(Conner no sabía cómo podía decírselo a Clark. Clark des de que decidiera hacerse cargo de Conner se había transformado de un total desconocido a un padre dedicado)

- **Hola Clark **(dijo Bruce viendo que el silencio del chico solo servía para aumentar la angustia de Clark).

- **Hola Bruce ¿qué tal todo?**

- **Bueno, tenemos un problemilla aquí ¿Verdad Conner? **(Conner se había quedado mudo)

- **¿Un problemilla?** (Clark de repente se dio cuenta del verdadero motivo de la llamada, Conner había hecho algo) **¿Conner? ¿Qué problemilla? ¿Conner? ¿Estás ahí?**

- **Si señor **(¿si, señor? Clark abrió mucho la boca, Conner le acababa de decir "sí, señor". Clark ya había oído a Conner decir eso, y había sido a su padre cuando le había reñido. Jonathan Kent tenía ese don lograba asustar hasta el mismísimo hombre de acero).

- **¿Qué ha pasado, hijo? **(intentando mantenerse calmado aunque estaba claro que aquella llamada no era de cortesía).

- **Anoche…yo…bueno…anoche Jason y yo…salimos sin permiso** (finalmente logró decir).

- **Hijo, te pedí que te comportarás bien y que hicieras caso a bruce en todo, cuando regresemos, tú y yo, jovencito tendremos una charla.**

- **Sí, señor **(dijo muy miserable).

- **Clark, creo que nuestro joven amigo, ha omitido un par de detalles como el hecho que no regresó a casa hasta altas horas de la madrugada y que donde fue ayer noche fue a una fiesta de fraternidades.**

- **¿Una fiesta de fraternidades? ¿Es eso verdad, Conner?** (el enfado de Clark se podía notar perfectamente en su voz) **¿Conner? Te he hecho una pregunta** (estaba muy enfadado).

- **Sí, señor** (dijo casi en un susurro. Fue acabar de pronunciar esas palabras y al cabo de unos segundos aparecer Superman picando en la puerta del balcón del despacho de Bruce. Bruce le abrió la puerta. Superman se veía realmente furioso).


	13. Chapter 13

- **Clark, no era necesario que vinieses** (le dijo Bruce)

- **Oh sí, sí que era necesario, muy necesario** (dijo fulminando con la mirada a Conner). **A ver ¿Qué es eso de una fiesta de fraternidades?** (le dijo a su hijo. Conner tragó saliva y miró a su padre con miedo).

- **Bueno, Jason me dijo de una fiesta en la universidad de Dick y pensé que estaría bien, así que fuimos a ver cómo eran.**

- **¿Claro porque esperar a tener 18 y ser universitario? ¡Qué tontería, por dios! **(dijo con sarcasmo Bruce. Conner le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a Bruce).

- **¿Bruce, nos podrías dejar un momento?**

- **Sí, por supuesto. Yo tengo dos hijos con los que lidiar.**

- **¿Dos?**

- **Sí, quiero saber que pinta en todo esto Richard**

- **Richard ni estaba, él no sabía que iríamos **(dijo Conner).

- **Igualmente, quiero hablar con Richard de unas cositas. Pero te agradezco la sinceridad, Conner **(y Bruce dejó a solas a Clark y a Conner)

- **Muy bien, te escucho **(dijo muy serio Clark sentándose sobre la mesa de Bruce).

- **Papá, escucha, sé que no debimos ir, pero no es como te lo imaginas.**

- **Hijo, cuando fui a la universidad estuve en alguna que otra fiesta de fraternidades, sé cómo son. Y sé que no son el sitio para dos chicos de 15 años.**

- Pero no pasó nada (protestó de una forma algo infantil).

- **No pasó nada? ¿Te refieres a que no pasó nada, aparte del hecho que salisteis de casa sin permiso, regresasteis a las tantas de la madrugada y fuisteis una fiesta de fraternidad para chicos mayores?**

- **Estuvo mal, lo sé, pero no es para tanto Clark** (Clark alzó ambas cejas no podía creerse lo que acababa de decir Conner).

- **Aquí el adulto soy yo, y déjame que sea yo el que decida si es para tanto o no, "hijo" **(dijo enojado Clark que no se le había escapado que Conner acababa de llamarlo para su padre).

- **Pero, no hicimos nada malo, solo escuchamos buena música y lo pasamos bien.**

- **Me alegra saber que te lo pasaste bien porque te aseguro que vas a estar una muy larga temporada sin volver a pasártelo bien. **

- **¿Cúanto?**

- **Aún no lo he decidido, pero no hagas planes a corto y medio plazo. **

- **Papá, lo siento **(dijo bajando la cabeza).

- **Hijo, te pedí que te portarás bien, que hicieras todo lo que bruce te pidiera. Pero has hecho precisamente todo lo contrario. **

- **No era mi intención, fue Jason.**

- **Hijo, sé que Jason es…bueno es Jason. Pero no me trago el cuento que te obligó a ir a esa fiesta. Simplemente no me lo trago. **

- **Pero fue su idea.**

- **Sí, eso me lo creo. Pero debiste de decirle que no, que no irías a una fiesta para universitarios. ¡Tienes 15 años, maldita sea, no pintas anda en una fiesta de fraternidades!**

- **Pero no pasó nada **(volvió a protestar).

- **¡No se trata de eso, Conner! Se trata de que desobedeciste a Bruce, y a mí, porque hijo, te pedí que te portarás bien y le hicieras caso.**

- **No le desobedecí, él jamás dijo que no podíamos ir.**

- **¿Le pedisteis permiso? **(Conner bajó la cabeza) **Lo que imaginaba. Lo desobedecisteis. Salisteis de la mansión sin su permiso. Y Conner no necesitas ser un genio para saber que ni harto de vino te dejaría ir a una fiesta de ese tipo **(Clark alzó la voz haciendo que Conner se volviera pequeñito-pequeñito).

- **Papá…**

- **No, nada de papá, Conner. Estoy furioso. Porque sé que esto no lo habrías hecho de estar en casa. has tenido que esperar en casa de Bruce para meterte en problemas. En problemas serios jovencito.**

- **No lo entiendes, los chicos jamás me llaman para hacer nada divertido, para ellos y soy como un maldito robot o algo así, no me incluyen en sus planes, solo las chicas me tratan como a un igual, como un compañero más de la liga. Y ayer a la noche Jason, cuando me dijo lo de la fiesta, pues no sé, al principio dije que no, porque sabía que estaba mal, pero papá, si hubiera dicho que no, los chicos jamás me verán como uno más. Seguiré siendo el clon de superman toda mi vida.**

- **Hijo, siento mucho oír eso. Siento que te sientas de esa manera. Pero de todas las formas de integrarte en el equipo ¿Tenías que elegir una fiesta en una fraternidad? **(dijo frustrado Clark).

- **Podíamos habernos fugados a las Vegas.**

- **Vaya, hijo, si aún tendré que darte las gracias. Grrrrr **(en ese momento oyeron lo que era como un silbido seguido de un aullido, ambos afinaron el oído y pudieron escuchar perfectamente a Jason contando los golpes. A Conner se le puso la piel de gallina).

- **Dios mío, eso es una…**

- **Una vara, sí. Afortunadamente para ti el abuelo Jonathan no pensó en una vara cuando mandó hacer la pala. Y eso me recuerda que **(y con la mirada láser miró por todo el despacho hasta que dio con el maletín con la criptonita).** Le diré a Bruce que te de 20 con la pala, por desobedecerlo a él. Pero ahora, hijo** (y con el dedo le indicó que se acercara).

- **Papá, ¿No irás a pegarme?**

- **Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Ni 4 días, Conner, solo tenías que comportarte durante 4 días. **

- **Por favor, no, papá, te juro que no volveré a ir a una fiesta universitaria hasta que tenga la edad.**

- **No, no irás. Porque ir una vez es una decisión muy estúpida pero ir dos veces eso hijo, eso es un gran, gran, gran error. Ahora ven aquí, jovencito **(le volvió a indicar con el dedo que se acercara).

- **Papá, por favor, no.**

- **Hijo, si he de ir yo a por ti, no te va a gustar.**

- **¿No puedes esperar a mañana a que regresemos a casa? **(dijo Conner intentando poner cara de pena).

- **No voy a esperar a mañana.** **¿He de ir a por ti, hijo?**

- **No **(dijo poniendo pucheritos, pero obedeció y fue hasta estar frente a frente a su padre. Una vez allí, Clark lo agarró por la cinturilla del pantalón y lo acabó de acercar. Y lo desnudó de cintura para bajo. Conner quería morirse eso era muy vergonzoso, pero sabía que lo que estaba por venir era algo más que vergonzoso, iba a ser doloroso, muy doloroso. Clark inclinó a Conner sobre su rodilla y lo ajustó bien, para tener un buen acceso a sus posaderas).

- **Hijo, cuando te pido que te portes bien no quiero decir que salgas a escondidas de noche para irte a una fiesta de universitarios PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS…**(Conner solo le dio 30 palmadas, pero con la superfuerza del hombre de acero no eran necesarias más, el trasero de Conner estaba al rojo vivo).

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau **(aullaba Conner e intentaba retorcerse para liberarse, pero Clark lo tenía bien sujeto)** lo sientooooo Aauu perdón, Aauuu lo siento papá, por favor, ya no más Au duele, duele mucho Aayyyy**

- **Hijo, lo cierto es que no esperaba para nada, tener que regresar y mucho menos para esto **(dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse ya agarrándolo con ambas manos la cara para que lo mirase a la cara)**. **

- **Sniff snif** (sorbió las lágrimas y los mocos que le quedaban) **lo siento.**

- **Ya está, Conner. Solo intenta, no meterte en más líos lo que queda del día. Lois y yo regresaremos mañana a por tí, solo te pido eso ¿Crees que lo podrás hacer, hijo? **(le dijo con cariño Clark).

- **Si** (dijo aún con las lágrimas derramándosele).

- **Buen chico **(le dijo dándole un abrazo)** ahora, sube a tu habitación. Bruce también parece haber acabado y quiero tener unas palabras antes de regresar con Lois.**

- **Papá, de verdad, lo siento, no quería fastidiarla.**

- **No, pasa nada hijo. Solo que no se repita ¿Ok?**

- **Si, lo juro**

- **Ese es mi chico **(dijo dándole otro achuchón, después le dio una palmadita en el culo para enviarlo fuera del despacho. Al salir del despacho Conner se cruzó con Bruce que lo miró con ternura y le puso una mano en el hombro).

- **Arriba, y esta vez nada de salir a escondidas ¿Eh?**

- **No, señor **(dijo Conner. Bruce le sonrió y le dejó que subiera a su habitación).


	14. Chapter 14

- **Odio tener que castigarlo, es terrible **(le dijo Clark nada más ver como Bruce cerraba la puerta tras él)**.**

- **Lo es **(dijo Bruce ofreciéndole una copa)

- **¿Cómo lo haces? Me refiero con 4 chicos. **

- **Va a días, hay días más fáciles que otros. Conner es un gran chico, me temo que se dejó llevar por malas influencias, y me temo que ambos sabemos que Jason puede ser muy convincente cuando quiere.**

- **Sí, pero Conner tiene boquita propia, debió negarse.**

- **Sí, pero ya lo castigaste, y estoy seguro que tú chico tardará muchísimo más en desobedecerte que el mío. **

- **Jajaja eso espero.**

- **Por cierto, esta mañana estuvo aquí el detective marciano ¿Sabes que Conner está rondando a la sobrinita del marciano?**

- **¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Solo son amigos! Conner no está interesado en amoríos, a él solo le interesa el trabajo de superhéroe. **

- **Quizás antes fuera así, pero el chico ha dado un gran cambio en los últimos meses. Cada vez se asemeja más a un chico de 15 años. Y los chicos de 15 años se fijan en las chicas de 15 años ¡vaya! Yo con 15 me fijaba en todas las chicas, incluso las octogenarias jajaja**

- **Jajajaja muy gracioso, sobre todo proviniendo del hombre que tiene la regla de "nada de chicas". **

- **Exacto, nadie como yo para saber cómo pueden complicar las cosas las mujeres.**

- **Solo las mujeres equivocadas, Bruce jajaja**

- **Punto y partido, amigo.**

- **Le he dicho que le darías con la pala.**

- **Sí, bueno no me hace gracia, pero me hace menos gracia que el chico me mintiera a la cara. Le pregunté donde había estado y se inventaron una patraña sobre una llamada del monte de la justicia. Sabía que era mentira, pero parece que mi chico tienen contactos con alguien del Monte.**

- **¡Billy! **(dijeron los dos a la vez)

- **Sí, fue él que me confirmó la llamada **(dijo Bruce no muy contento)**.**

- **Ya hablaré el martes yo con él. **

- **Yo hablaré con Jason, a ver que tiene con Billy. **

- **¿Megan, eh? **(dijo Clark no muy convencido)

- **Sí, es una buena chica.**

- **Bufffff** (resopló Clark) **Me regreso antes que Lois se pregunte donde me he metido**.

- **¿No le has dicho que venias?**

- **No tuve tiempo**

- **Jajaja, ok te dejo, no quiero que tengas problemas con Lois **(y Clark salió volando por donde había entrado).

- **¿Ey, tío, estás bien? **(le dijo Conner a Jason entrando en la habitación del chico. Jason estaba estirado en la lujosa cama donde dormía cada noche).

- **Muérete, Conner. Todo esto es culpa tuya** (dijo recostándose sobre un lado)**.**

- **¡Fue idea tuya ir a esa fiesta!**

- **Sí y si te hubieras venido cuando te lo dije, papá no se habría enterado. ¡Tío, ha usado la vara, joder! ¿Sabes lo que pica esa mierda?**

- **Lo siento. Si te sirve de consuelo Clark ha venido a zurrarme en persona, y sé que tu padre va a zurrarme también por mentirle a la cara.**

- **Te lo mereces, por capullo **(dijo refunfuñando Jason)**.**

- **Jason, yo solo quería ver como estabas, pero sabes, el capullo eres tú, quédate sobándote el trasero bajo tus ricas sabanas de seda.**

- **¡Conner! Lo siento vale. Es que solo, esto apesta tío. Mi viejo se ha puesto como una moto, tío. No sabes cómo nos comió la olla porque venías. Le ha fastidiado un montón que te llevara a la fiesta. Además sé que cuando Dick se entere que fuimos va a cabrearse tanto o más que Bruce.**

- **¿Dick también te zurrará?** (preguntó escandalizado)

- **¡No, qué va! Papá, lo mata si me pone un dedo encima. Pero bueno, no quiero estar a malas con él ¿Sabes**? (Conner lo miró sin entender) M**ira, aquí somos un equipo, nosotros por una parte y papá por otra. Sí Dick está a malas conmigo, no me ayudará con papá. Y ya has visto como es mi viejo, necesito toda la ayuda posible con él.**

- **O portarte mejor**.

- **En serio, Clark debe de tener una mano poderosísima porque te ha pegado en el trasero pero te ha golpeado en los sesos, tío**.** Yo estoy bien, es mi viejo que es un puto paranoico, sádico, controlador, obsesivo,…**

- **Y con una vara **(dijo Bruce des del quicio de la puerta)

- **Y con una…¡PAPÁ!**

- **Sí, hijo papá, después hablaremos tu y yo jovencito, de esa boquita tuya. Conner **(y levantando dos dedos le indicó que lo siguiera. Cuando Conner salió pudo notar que se sentía más débil entonces al entrar en su habitación entendió el motivo por el que se sentía más débil. Allí estaba encima de su cama la pala del abuelo Jonathan). **Venga Conner, ninguno de los dos queremos alargar esto. Pantalones abajo, inclínate y manos a las rodillas** (Conner lo miró extrañado su padre o su abuelo siempre lo habían zurrado o sobre las rodillas o sobre el escritorio o sobre el sofá. Nunca había tenido que aguantar una zurra sobre su propio peso. Y la pala duele mucho. No tenía ni idea si lo iba a aguantar). **Los vas a contar, y lo vas hacer de forma educada ¿Entiendes?**

- **Sí, señor**

- **Eso es. Nada de palabrotas y no abandones la posición hasta que yo te diga ¿Entendiste?**

- **Sí, señor** (Conner empezaba a entender porque todos los chicos temían tanto a Batman, Jason tenía razón era un sádico).

- **Serán 20. Empecemos** (dijo remangándose una manga. Conner lo miró asustado y al ver que Bruce no estaba de farol, respiró hondo y se bajó los pantalones y se colocó como le había dicho) **PLACK**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAU Uno, señor.**

- **PLACK**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Dos, señor.**

- **PLACK**…(Bruce aplicó los 20 palazos con el mismo rigor y fuerza que el primero. Cuando ya solo le quedaban 5 a Conner le temblaban mucho las piernas, estaba seguro que se iba a desmoronar. Pero logró aguantar los últimos 5 golpes, aunque aún se sorprendía él mismo).

- **Lo has hecho muy bien, Conner. Recuerda para la próxima vez que no está nada bien mentir a la gente. Se supone que eres un superhéroe, mentir es más cosa de villanos que de héroes ¿sabes?**

- **Lo siento, señor.**

- **Conner, sé que solo tienes parte de la culpa en esto, Jason me ha dicho que tu querías decir la verdad pero él te convenció en mentirme para salvar vuestros traseros **(Conner se sorprendió al oír que Jason se había echado todas las culpas). **Pero eres mayorcito y si sabes lo que está bien, no debería nadie convencerte de hacer lo contrario, ni el alocado de mi hijo.**

- **Lo sé, señor. No volverá a pasar.**

- **Estoy seguro de ello, eres un gran chico Conner, entiendo porque Clark está tan orgulloso. **

- **¿está orgulloso?**

- **Sí, claro jajaja si parece que sea el único que es padre de la Liga. Clark de pasar por completo del tema ha pasado a hablar de ti a todas horas.**

- **¿Habla de mí?**

- **Sí, a todas horas** (Conner sonrió de repente, no entendía muy bien pero aquello le hizo sentirse muy feliz. Bruce se dio cuenta y sonrió). **Conner ponte algo cómodo, Jason y tú vais a tener mucho trabajo hoy. Y no va a ser ni bonito, ni divertido, ni agradecido, ni limpio…el ideal para dos pares de granujillas **(Y Conner lo miró con miedo) jajajaja si, chico, haces bien en poner esa cara, pero espera a ver lo que tengo pensado para vosotros, sé que a Jason le va a encantar jajaja (y la risa era la risa de un loco. Conner se puso a temblar, realmente se compadecía por los delincuentes de Gotham).

**FIN**


End file.
